


Blue Dragon Of Hogwarts

by cutiecat92



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Divergence - Winter War, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Half-Blood Prince AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecat92/pseuds/cutiecat92
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen, the Gotei 13 finally tell Toushiro of his past life... as Harry Potter. Will he take his place as the Wizarding Worlds saviour or leave them to their fate?Slight Yaoi later-on.Adopted from tsunahime0602 off Fanfiction.netOne of my older fic's that I have tweaked and am re-posting here :P





	1. Prologue

 

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter - This will be the only disclaimer.

"English”

**_‘Zanpakuto’_ **

_“Japanese”_

_‘Thoughts’_

 

  
**Prologue**

 

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was utterly terrified.

 

It had all started when he and a few members of ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ had gone to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. They had gone in, wands at the ready to save his Godfather, Sirius Black after Harry had a vision of the man being tortured there.

 

But unfortunately, it hadn’t turned out the way they had planned. It had all been a trap and after a battle in the Prophecy room they now stood in the room that held the Veil of Death, Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix threw curses at one another; violently fighting for dominance.

 

Harry watched in shock as Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand at the unsuspecting Sirius. They were standing in front of the Veil, with Sirius beside him, closer to the rippling fabric-like arch as he fired spell after spell at the Death Eaters Appariting around the room then Harry.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in terrified realisation as he spotted Lestrange raised her voice and screeched, "STUPIFY," sending a crimson light towards the unguarded man. But the spell was not the only thing hurtling towards Sirius. Harry threw himself at his godfather the moment he had seen the spell form upon the mad woman's lips, shoving the man out of the path of the spell, he suddenly felt himself being sent flying backwards by the stunning spell… right into the Veil.

 

The last thing Harry heard before being engulfed in blackness was the enraged cry of the Godfather.

 

* * *

 

 FanArt!:


	2. Finding Harry

 

** Finding Harry **

 

"Remus…" an anxious voice called out which Remus ignored, completely absorbed in the spell book he was reading in the Black Family study that contained information like no other library, excluding Hogwarts of course.

 

"Remus."

 

He continued to try and ignore his surroundings as he tried to focus.

 

" **Remus!** "

 

Remus jerked up violently at the sharp voice, taking in his surroundings, looking for the source of the voice. "Yes?" he asked raising his eyebrow at the other, still annoyed at the other for interrupting his research.

 

"Did you find anything?" asked a demanding voice from the other end of the Library, the sound muffled from the mounds of books surrounding the speaker.

 

"No, Sirius! Now leave me alone!" snapped, the usually soft-spoken male, in irritation.

 

"Well, I think I might have found something. It might help find Harry…." Sirius replied catching Remus' attention immediately.

 

"Well, why didn't you say anything!?" Remus growled, jumping from his seat.

 

"Well, someone wasn't exactly listening was he?" drawled the Black family heir, looking over the piles of books.

 

Remus flushed red at the accusation. "Never mind. Are you going to try the spell?" his voice gaining a hopeful tone at this point, and to Remus' relief, the reply was affirmative.

 

Minutes later, just as the two men raised their wands, ready to attempt the spell Sirius had found, Mrs. Weasley hurled into the room and pulled both adults out the room and down the stairs by their scruffs.

 

"Now, I need you both to listen carefully. We have a guest today, a new recruit for the Order. I need you two to both be polite, and for god's sake, please don't hole yourselves up again! Anyway, the recruit is supposed to be important, so you MUST behave. Is that alright dears?" Both of the "dears" nodded their heads, fearing the Weasley matriarch's wrath. "That's great. Now off to the kitchens!"

 

 _'Well, we can now tell others about the spell as well!'_ both males thought as they were frog-marched down the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As they waited for Dumbledore’s guest, Sirius and Remus had explained the spell to the rest of the Order and were now raising their wands to cast it while the others waited with baited breaths. The Order members, including Tonks, Mad-eye, and Kingsley, we're excited to see the result that they practically forgot about the new recruit that was meant to arrive any minute.

 

"Vestigo una Sapiunt!" they chanted and immediately a string of red light formed and flew across the room and through the door. When the string stopped moving, the whole room sighed in relief. If the string had continued to move for over an hour that meant that the person you were searching for no longer existed.

 

Then suddenly, a creaking sound came from the hallway, reminding all that they were supposed to be welcoming a guest.

 

Another creak, this time closer. Slowly, the doorknob spun a full rotation, and the door itself swung free of its frame. There, in front of the astounded Order, stood a young boy with lightly tanned skin, white hair, and eyes that could neither be described as green or blue. Behind him stood Dumbledore with a bemused smile gracing his face.

 

But what shocked to Order members the most was the simple red thread that connected to the boy's chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time Skip - 10 hours before  
** (Toshiro's POV) **

 

 

 

It had been three years since the defeat of Aizen and two since the Xcution incident that had left Ichigo Kurosaki's Soul incompatible with his human body after being filled with the Reiryoku from all the Captain's of Seireitei, forcing him to leave his human life behind and join the Gotei 13 as a new Captain.

  
It has been Three Hundred years since I awoke in the Soul Society with no memories of my living life. One Hundred of years since I realized I had the potential to become more powerful than the Captain-Commander and did nothing about it as I simply wish to keep my position as the Captain of the 10th Division.

 

At the moment though, I am walking towards the 1st Division barracks, having been called there by the Captain-Commander specifically. I pause before the shoji doors, and then slowly open them. Before me stood the Captain-Commander, and he then immediately started our one on one meeting.

 

"Ah. Captain Hitsugaya. Good, I see that you have arrived on time. I received word last night that the 12th Division has finally tracked down your origins, and they came upon an interesting speculation." My eyebrows slowly rose.

 

"They have discovered that you were a ‘wizard’, a human that could manipulate a limited amount of reiryoku, your original name was Harry Potter. However, I have only just received a letter from a close wizard friend of mine for help when their ‘savour,‘ a boy named _Harry Potter_ , had fallen through an illegal senkaimon, what they call the Veil. We currently believe that when your former life had fallen through the senkaimon, your Captain level reiryoku had reacted and threw you into the past by approximately 300 years. This leads to your new mission” Yamamoto began, pulling a mission folder from his desk.

 

“Captain Hitsugaya, you are to help my friend and your former life's mentor; Dumbledore Albus and his group help defeat Voldemort. Voldemort has broken the laws of life by splitting his soul. We know that there are currently six parts: the main body and five others encased within non-human items” he informed, before handing the file over to me.

 

“Potter used to be contaminated with one as well, but when your former life's body was destroyed, the soul shard had died with it. Potter had also had destroyed a diary containing one, so your job is already easier than it could have been. Dumbledore knows of your former life as Potter Harry. Now you will take this pill,"

 

My eyes focused on the pale blue pill that contained my previous life's memories and skills, I had heard of these but never seen one. When you entered the Shinigami Academe all your memories of your human life are taken from you to prevent any bias in the ranks between the soul born in the Soul Society and the ones that used to be human.

 

"After you take the pill you will proceed to the meeting spot that I had set up with Albus. Is this clear?"

 

Forcing myself to continue the impassive voice that I had adopted during the debriefing, I cleared my throat, and replied in my most mature voice, "Hai, Captain-Commander." I walked up and claimed the pill that I had longed for, and then I swallowed it. The sudden burst of information and sensations left me tingling and with a pounding migraine, but I did not mind. I had more information, though really patchy in my current opinion, to work with. I bowed and excused myself and began walking back to my room, thinking of the paperwork that I may be leaving behind.

 

I felt Hyorinmaru's calm and deep voice soothe my headache as he replied.

  
**_Toshiro, you can always open a senkaimon and just grab the stacks you need to do._ **

 

_'Of course! Why didn't I think of that!?'_

 

**_You simply didn't. You are not at fault, after all, I hardly think you can even think with all this new information jammed into our mind._ **

 

_'Let’s go pack.'_

 

 


	3. Meeting ‘Harry’

 

** Meeting ‘Harry’ **

 

Later, Toshiro could be seen flash-stepping towards London in his soul form. He was heading to a place called "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," where his main meeting with the Order would be taking place soon and which he recalled vaguely from his recovered memories. His headache that he had gotten due to the pill had dimmed down to a gentle throbbing, he conversed with Hyorinmaru as they travelled.

 

**_I think I've heard of this Albus Dumbledore before._ **

 

_'Of course, you have. After all, he was the one to make my former life a living hell. I can't believe that I used to be so easily manipulated!'_

 

**_Well, he will be getting a surprise. You are far more experienced than he is now._ **

 

Toshiro mentally scoffed at the comment. _‘of course, I am! I'm turning 319 this December, so of course, I’ll be more experienced than he is! What is he? 139? And that’s not counting Harry's life. If I did, I’d be turning 334!"_

 

**_Yes, yes… Ah. We're here._ **

 

Toshiro stopped sharply in front of a rundown house, his image appearing suddenly, obviously surprising the old man who stood in front of the building. The elderly man was wearing periwinkle blue robes. Just as the man settled down he was once again startled when instead of a childish voice that greeted him, a deep baritone sound came from the young boy.

 

"Dumbledore."

 

"I see you've been doing well Harry, my boy."

 

Toshiro seethed at the careless jab about his appearance, and instead replied in a cold tone. "My name is now Hitsugaya Toshiro, but I suppose according to English customs it would be ‘Toshiro Hitsugaya’, and you must be aware that I am currently more than twice your age?"

 

Dumbledore chose to ignore the comment and then continued on to unlock the door of the house they were standing in front of, stating in a calm voice, "Well, come along now, the meeting will begin soon."

 

Toshiro trailed behind the old man, and when the two both fully entered the house the door closed with a click behind them, relocking in the progress. The two continued to walk into the dark home, with the child-like Captain taking note of the sheer oppressive aura of the hallway and the negative reiatsu that filled the whole property. When they eventually came to a stop in front of a door, they heard mumblings and finally a shout of "Vestigo una Sapiunt!"

 

Toshiro, hearing that, raised an eyebrow at the thin ribbon of reiatsu that was coloured Shinigami-red, making its way out of the room through the door. He shifted away from the door, but the ribbon followed him and attached to his chest. Shifting for a second, the chibi Captain steeled himself for the meeting, and then turned the knob of the door, allowing it to swing open naturally. He found himself facing 10-20 humans all standing and gaping at him. Looking around, "Harry's" memories focused quickly on first the two men holding pieces of wood that his memories informed him were ‘wands’ and the two teens who stood near the back of the room, one with red hair, the other with brown.

 

Ignoring Harry's instincts to hug them all, Toshiro cleared his throat and stated, in a voice he usually reserved for new recruits, "Would you mind removing this pitiful ribbon of reiatsu from my person? If you don't, I will remove it myself."

 

“……”

 

“H-Harry?” Ron stuttered in shock at his best friend’s weird appearance. His high voice was the only sound that broke the intense period of silence that had fallen upon the kitchen.

 

Toshiro’s eye twitched at his order being ignored and decided to take matters into his own hand, literally. Grasping the red ribbon of light in between his long pale fingers, the chibi Captain gave it a slight twist. The ribbon detached from his chest and shattered like glass, disintegrating into nothing before it even hit the floor.

 

“Now that’s dealt with” he began, whipping the hand that touched the reiatsu ribbon on his black hakama’s “Shall begin the meeting?”

 

 


	4. Captain Hitsugaya?

 

  
** Captain Hitsugaya? **

 

Once Dumbledore had everybody had settled down after the initial shock, he invited Toshiro and everyone to sit at the dining table explain everything. Toshiro had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the way the Order shuffled in their seats, sneaking glances at him, or staring blatantly.

 

“So…is he Harry?” Sirius asked, not taking his eyes from the young boy sitting across the table from him, according to Remus, who’d whispered in his ear not long after the boy had entered, that the boy had Harry’s sent but something wasn’t right about him; the wolf in him feared the boy now.

 

“Well-”

 

“Yes. He is Mr. Potter, in a sense” Dumbledore interrupted the young Captain, causing the chibi to glare at the ‘older’ man. “The Void did not kill Harry. Merely sent him to another time.”

 

“Another time?” Mr. Weasley frowned while Ron and Hermione stared, wide-eyed at the short, white-haired boy that was supposedly their friend.

 

“Yes. It sent Mr. Pott-”

 

“Approximately 300 years into the past.” Toshiro quickly injected; revenge against Dumbledore for earlier.

 

“Nonsense!” Moody yelled, Severus nodding in agreement with him, scolding at this new ‘Harry Potter’. The boy may look different but if he was Potter, he wasn’t going to get any special treatment. That’s for sure.

 

Sighing, Toshiro began again “My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I was Harry Potter. But not anymore.” he stated watching their reaction “Apparently after entering your illegal Senkaimon known as ‘The Vail’, I was sent back in time to Japan. I died at the age of 19 due to pneumonia”

 

“Absolute nonsense, Potter-” Snape stopped, he couldn’t breathe, a heavy pressure was settling on his entire body. The air had become thick and ice cold. He grasped his neck as he began desperately gasping for any air he could get, the weight making him slump in his seat. Just as he was about to pass out, the pressure subsided and he was able to breathe again.

 

The flare of reiatsu seemed to prevent any further interruptions and as an added bonus, it scared the daylights out of the mortals. Toshiro decided now would be a good time to continue and started where he left off “After my death, my soul was sent to the Soul Society where I eventually started my Shinigami training”

 

The mention of Shinigami seemed to startle the Order members out of their previous shock of what had happened to Snape and look at the boy in utter disbelief. Shinigami were a myth, even by wizard standards; a scary story to tell children. Supposedly they were beings of Death, they didn’t kill you like Grim Reapers were supposed to, but they dragged you to Hell themselves.

 

“I have been sent here by my Commander to do research on the Wizarding world and to execute the enemy of Gotei 13, known as Voldemort.” the mini Captain raised a while eyebrow at the reactions to the enemies name; fearing the name? How pathetic.

 

“Now this has all been cleared up, it is quite late and I would like to do a sweep of the surrounding area before retiring for the night,” he informed, standing from his seat but was startled by the loud protest of the entire room. “What now?” he growled in annoyance.

 

“You can't go outside! It's too dangerous!” Mrs. Weasley scolded, walking over to the young boy, giving him a disapproving look.

 

“Dangerous? I’m the Captain of Gotei-13’s 10th Division. Do you really think that anything mortal could ever hurt me?” Toshiro scolded at her before heading to the door, avoiding her grasping hand gracefully “Back in 5” he waved over his shoulder, ignoring the human woman calling after him angrily.

 


	5. Friends?

 

 

** Friends? **

 

Toshiro smiled as he walked high over the cold streets of London, loving the cool air against his tanned skin, Hyorinmaru had no complaints either; content over the silence of the streets below them. “To say they are at war, I don’t really see any type anticipation of battle in their eyes,” Toshiro whispered to his Zanpakuto as he thought over the meeting.

 

**_‘They are not warriors, Hatchling’_ **

 

 _‘I know that, but everyone anticipates a good battle’_ the chibi Captain thought before scolding _‘And don’t call me_ ‘Hatchling’ _! I’m too old for that!’._

 

**_‘You will never_ _be too old, Toshiro-chan’_**

 

 _‘Whatever…’_ Toshiro groaned internally before finishing patrol and heading back to the Order. The white haired Captain arrived back at Number 12 later then he said he would, it seemed that nearly everyone had already gone to bed, Toshiro could hear the ones who hadn’t down the corridor, in the kitchen. Closing the front door quietly as not to disturb anyone, the shinigami headed up the creaky old stairs.

 

“Harry darling, is that you?” Molly asked, popping her head through the door to the hallway.

 

“Yes, Mrs Weasley-san and I prefer to be called Captain Hitsugaya” Toshiro called, but something told him to be less formal with the woman his past life saw as a mother “…But, you can call me Toshiro. I’m just heading to bed.”

 

“Alright dear, you remember where you‘re room is don’t you?”

 

“Yes” he nodded, continuing up the stairs. “Good night.”

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling Hyorinmaru off his back, Toshiro entered the dark bedroom silently, not wanting to wake anyone. But it seemed that he didn’t need to worry about that seeing as everyone was waiting for him.

 

“Harry!” a childish voice called as he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

 

Toshiro gasped as he hit the floor, _Hard_. Seconds later the room's light flickered to life revealing a group of teens scattered around the two-person bedroom. There was a pair of red-haired twins sniggering quietly on one of the dusty. Glaring over his shoulder, Toshiro saw the ginger boy from the meeting sitting on his thin waist.

 

“Ron!” the bushy haired girl yelled, she was currently standing over them, looking disapprovingly at the boy sitting on his waist.

 

“Get _ **off**_ me! You Imbecile!” he growled, snapping out of his shock of being tackled out of nowhere. Slamming his hands flat on the floor, Toshiro gave a powerful push, sending himself into the upright position and throwing the other off his back. He was beyond annoyed now, not only at the indignity that he had suffered but also at the loud laughter in his head.

 

_‘Shut Up!’_

 

 ** _‘No Chance!’_** Hyorinmaru sniggered, trying to get his composure back. Groaning at his rebellious Zanpakuto, the chibi Captain glared at the young human.

 

“What did you think you were doing?!” he snarled angrily, trying to keep his voice down; not wanting to alert the adults downstairs.

 

“You're alive!” Ron justified his actions in a cheer, pulling the smaller into a tight hug. Hermione, unable to hold herself back anymore, joined the group hug.

 

Toshiro gasped in shock at the tight grip the humans had on him, the earlier instinct to hug the two teens came back full force and he couldn’t help it as his arms raised around the two, pulling them closer to him.

 

_‘Damn Harry’s stupid emotions!’_

 

“Welcome-”

 

“Back, Harry” the twins grinned down at them, happy to see that this kid might actually be Harry.

 

Toshiro flustered a deep red at the realisation that he’d been sitting there for a while hugging two teens that he didn’t really know that much about, other than what he could remember for Harry’s memories. He quickly pushed the two away with his superior strength and stood up to get a bit of personal space.

 

“You know us, right Harry?” Ron asked in an almost desperate voice, standing along with Hermione. Now that he was closer to the white haired teen, he could actually see that he was his Harry; same eye shape, same pointed nose, full lips, heart shaped face. Everything was the same except the colour of his eyes and hair. They were identical.

 

“Yes.” Toshiro nodded, looking around at the humans, he was able to put names to all their faces. “I remember you.” _‘Just…’._

 

**_‘You know about them, but it's no different then as if someone had told you about them.’_ **

 

_‘But I can't tell them that; they're attached to the memory of ‘Harry’ too much and the truth would hurt them’_

 

“But like I told everyone earlier: I am _not_ alive.” he sighed, picking Hyorinmaru up off the floor and leaning him up against the bed before sitting gracefully on the hard bed “And call me Toshiro.”

 

“Wow! Harry is that real?!” Ron grinned, ignoring Toshiro’s comment before getting hit on the back of the head by the twins.

 

“Shhhhh!” Fred whispered, jumping up from the bed, leaning in close “Be quiet! Mum will hear you!”

 

“Yeah, do you really want her to come up her and catch you lot awake?” George grinned on his left.

 

“What about you two?” Ron frowned, pulling away from the twins hold to get closer to Toshiro, who looked up from his seat as Ron entered his personal bubbled again.

 

“ **Apparition!** ” the two said together, large grins on their faces. They gave each other a knowing look before turning to the white haired teen “Night, little Toshiro!” before disappearing with a ‘POP’.

 

 _‘LITTLE Toshiro?’_ Toshiro’s eye twitched in annoyance before glaring at Ron “No touching” he growled as the boy's hand got closer to his sword.

 

“Bu-”

 

“No buts!” Toshiro ordered, his deep baritone voice “Hyorimaru doesn’t like to be touched”

 

“You named your sword?” Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No. He named himself.” Toshiro frowned.

 

“How can a sword name itself?” Ron frowned, stepping away from the unusually long sword.

 

“Hyorimaru‘s not just a sword, he‘s alive” the Captain sighed, getting annoyed at the humans who wouldn’t let him sleep, it was almost midnight, he never stayed up this late back at the Soul Society unless he was doing paperwork… damn, he still had loads of paperwork due in next week. “You know what, I‘ll explain it another time. Now can I go to bed?” he asked in an irritated voice.

 

“Umm, yeah... I‘ll see you tomorrow” Hermione muttered, heading out of the boy's bedroom “Night”

 

 _‘Finally!’_ Toshiro cheered mentally, began to remove his Captain jacket and Shinigami robes, revealing his thin, well-muscled back and chest. He then began shrugging on his short yukata that only covered him up down to his mid-thighs. “I hate late nights; I’m always too tired in the morning” he sighed, before looking over at the strangely silent teenager. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed that Ron was staring intently at him, frozen in place. He was pretty sure he hadn’t let his reiatsu slip, so why wasn’t he moving?

 

“Umm… You alright?”

 

“Huh? -Oh! Yeah…” Ron muttered, turning bright red. He was so red that he could probably make a tomato jealous. “I‘m fine” he quickly scrambled into bed, not making eye-contact.

 

Toshiro shrugged and got into bed “Right, good night”.

 

 


	6. Sweaty Mornings

 

** Sweaty Mornings **

 

By the time Toshiro woke the next morning the sun was already high it the sky, shining brightly; flooding the bedroom in a warm glow. Toshiro could tell it was going to be a horribly humid day, luckily the mini Captain still had all his human clothes from before the Winter War. Including all the summer clothes.

 

The only problem was that he’d only brought essentials with him, such as Hyorinmaru and… well, that’s it really, other than the clothes on his back. Which, might he add, were very stuffy and terribly sweaty in hot weather. He had left all his human clothes back in his quarters in the 10th Division Barracks, it was a very negligent move he‘ll admit.

 

**_‘Like I said back then: all that new information had left you quite absent-minded.’_ **

 

 _‘Yes, yes. I know.’_ Toshiro sighed, climbing from his hard bed and pulled on his Shinigami uniform, glancing over at the other occupant of the room. Ron was still sound asleep, making it the perfect time to open a Senkaimon without anyone wondering where he had gotten to.

 

Grabbing Hyorinmaru from its place against the wall, he thrust it into the air in front of him, gave it a twist creating a stable Senkaimon, stepping through it into his quarters as it closed behind him.

 

Toshiro grabbed his suitcase from his closet, headed over to his cupboard and flipped the case's lid open. He pulled open the draws one by one and dumped his clothes in before snapping the case shut.

 

 ** _‘Do you really need all your clothes?’_** Hyorinmaru questioned his handler.

 

 _‘I’m not going to be unprepared’_ the chibi Captain informed him as he headed out of his personal quarters and towards his office to grab the paperwork that needed doing. For some reason the whole 10th Division seemed to be deserted, Toshiro had not seen a single one of his subordinates since arriving back at Gotei 13.

 

**_‘Something’s not right.’_ **

 

 _‘I know. I have a very bad feeling about this.’_ Toshiro frowned as he arrived at his office he could practically _feel_ the wrong of this situation. Sliding open the door, the white haired Captain was greeted by the shocking sight of his whole division, drunk off their arses on saki in HIS office. They were slumped around the room, singing and dancing merrily, and guess who was in the middle of it.

 

“MATSUMOTO!!!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back at Number 12, Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table while Molly prepared breakfast for everyone for when they woke-up. The werewolf was sitting with a newspaper held in front of his face, he was trying to ignore the sulking man across from him.

 

“I can't stand it, Moony!” Sirius suddenly muttered into his crossed arms on the table, breaking the silence and looking absolutely miserable while doing so “He doesn’t even act like our Harry at all!”

 

“Well, what do you expect, Sirius?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow “That 300 years wouldn’t change a person?” he asked in an ‘are you an idiot’ tone of voice.

 

“He was only gone for a couple months!”

 

“For us, Sirius. But for him its been over 3 muggle lifetimes.” the more responsible man sighed sadly, looking back to his recent copy of the ‘Daily Prophet’. Their little cub had gone and grown up without them, that in itself was the most depressing thing ever… well, except when they thought Harry was dead and gone forever, that almost killed them both. “Think of it this way; he‘s here with us, he‘s back within reach.”

 

“I guess…” the wanted man muttered, pulling his head from his arms “But he‘s so serious now!” he whined at the thought of his godson not being interested in pranks and jokes. The very idea that James’ only son wasn’t interested in pranks was ludicrous!

 

“Good thing too!” Molly butted in with a smile “He will be a good influence on you!”. Truth be told, she wasn’t really too taken by this new Harry at first; he seemed too independent for such a young boy, he had obviously been deprived of a mother's love since he left them. Plus, other than herself he’d had none to begin with.

 

The moment the white haired teen had defiled her orders last night, she knew he needed boundaries and a protective family to show him that he didn’t need to do everything by himself.

 

“Morning.”

 

 _‘Speak of the devil’_ Molly thought as the boys adult voice filtered through the quiet kitchen as he walked into the room, arms full of papers. The chibi Captain was wearing a pair of quarter-length bleached jeans, a blue shot-sleeved top and a pair of trainers. His ridiculously long sword strapped to his back. The style gave off a very casual and modern look that suited the boy greatly.

 

“What’s all that, dear?” Molly asked, looking at the papers in the boy's arms.

 

“Paperwork.” Toshiro stated, dropping the large pile down onto the table with a noticeable ‘THUD’ “They have to be done by the end of the week or the Captain-Commander will have my head.” he frowned, whipping the sweat off his face, damn; he could feel the summer heat already.

 

“Do you want some breakfast, dear?”

 

“Egg on toast, please” Toshiro nodded before getting started on the massive stack of paperwork. Truthfully, most of this was Matsumoto’s, but with the cruel punishment of scrubbing all 13 squads toilets that he’d assigned her, he doubted she’d have the time to sleep never mind do any paperwork and it really couldn’t wait. So it was up to him.

 

Sirius could practically feel his heart break at the sight of his beloved godson working away on the papers like some sort of 40-year-old Ministry worker.

 

_‘Why James, WHY?!’._

 


	7. Paperwork Madness.

“English”  
 _“Japanese”_  
 _‘Thoughts’_  
 _‘ **Zanpakuto’**_

 

** Paperwork Madness. **

 

  
It had seemed to Toshiro that despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past two days filling out document after document, the stack of paperwork never seemed to get any smaller. He never really notice or clicked on to what was happening until the afternoon of the 3rd day, it all came together when he walked in on Lieutenant Kurotsuchi stepping through a personal Senkaimon, both arms full of unfinished paperwork that she was prepared to add to his already large pile the white haired Captain had left on the coffee table.

 

“ _What are you doing?!?!?_ ” the mini Captain yelled in outrage, the outburst leading to Sirius, Ron and Hermione rushing to see what the disturbance was.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here!?” Sirius demanded, his wand out ready and pointed at the stranger and maybe Death Eater, who was in his home and a threat to the Order.

 

“ _Forget him_.” Toshiro stated, stepping out from behind his godfather who had jumped in front of him in a protective manner. “ _What do you think you're doing here. Lieutenant?_ ”

 

Nemu merely blinked down at the young Captain in her usual, unemotional face before speaking in her empty voice “ _Head Chair Woman Kusajishi-sama ordered me to add this to your work._ ”

 

“…” Toshiro blinked blankly back at her in the same manner she used “ _This is revenge for Matsumoto, isn’t it?_ ”

 

“ _Yes, Sir_.”

 

Sighing, Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose in a frustrated gesture before waving her off “ _Just go, and take that lot with you_.” he ordered. The doll-like woman nodded silently and walked back through the still open Senkaimon and disappeared.

 

“What just happened?” Hermione asked, very confused about who the Japanese woman was and how she had been able to Apparate while inside the Headquarters; it shouldn’t be possible.

 

Sighing heavily, Toshiro dropped down onto the old, beat-up settee in front of the coffee table.

 

  
“Dame it, I **_Hate_** the Shinigami Woman Association!” he growled into his waiting hands.

 

“Wait, that chick was a Shinigami too?” Ron gasped, sitting next to the very tired looking Captain.

 

“Yes. Lieutenant Kurotsuchi. She‘s a part of the S.W.A; Shinigami Woman Association, they were playing a prank on me as revenge on me because of the punishment I gave my Lieutenant. She‘d gotten the whole 10th Division drunk in my office, so I gave her the task of scrubbing all the toilets in Gotei 13”

 

“Hold it right there, Toshiro!” Sirius waved his hands, pausing the convocation “Rewind! Are you telling me that they can just Apparate into our secret Headquarters anytime they bloody well like?!”

 

“It’s a portal actually, but yes, pretty much.” the chibi shrugged, not really understanding why this was such a big deal to him; it's not like they were the enemy, did it matter if they could come and go as they please. “Why? I‘ve already made a couple trips back since coming here, so what if someone else does too?”

 

“Wait, are you saying that anyone from there can just walk in here at any time, no warning?!”

 

“Not everyone.” Toshiro frowned, not approving of the way he was being spoken to, it didn’t matter if it was his godfather or not. “Only a seasoned Shinigami can create a Senkaimon. Anyone below the rank of Lieutenant has to have permission from a Captain to open one”

 

“So how many people could just show up on us?” Hermione asked, concerned at the new development.

 

“…I don’t know.” Toshiro responded, closing his turquoise eyes and leant back against the settee as he thought it over. There was all 13 captains and Lieutenants, that made 26 who could come without asking. Then there were all the retired high-ranking officers who had moved to the human world and there was no real way of knowing how many of them there were. “I‘d say, at least 25, not counting me, more if you count all retired officers.” he told them, opening his eyes again to see their shocked faces.

 

“But don’t worry; the only people who know this location is the other Captains and my Lieutenant.” he said before groaning in realisation “The S.W.A must know because Matsumoto told them so they could pull that prank on me, she knows I hate paperwork.”

 

“Paperwork?” Ron asked as Sirius got up and headed to find the other Order members to tell them of this new discovery. “You have paperwork in the afterlife?” the very idea of working at all once your dead was very disturbing.

 

“Of course. As head of the 10th Division, I have to sign for everything my squad does: Mission approval, casualty notification, mission reports, evaluation of new recruits. It’s a never-ending cycle.” the depression in his voice was very evident as he talked about his responsibilities as a Captain.

 

“I don’t _ever_ wanna die.” Ron muttered to himself quietly before leaning closer to the other boy as he nodded in understanding.

 

“You don’t have to worry about it really, you have to graduate from the Academy and climb the ranks before that much paperwork is dumped on you.”

 

“Academy?!”

 

“Quiet, Ron!” Hermione yelled. Smacking the boy on the back of his head angrily, her obsession with knowledge wanting her to learn more “There‘s Academies in the afterlife?” she questioned eagerly.

 

“Yes. The Academy‘s only for training Shinigami‘s, but the Soul Society‘s not that much different from the human world: we have a royal family, aristocrats, commoners and jobs. There’s not a lot of differences, we can even die.”

 

“How can you die? You're already d-…” Ron stopped, not finishing what he was about to say, he really didn’t want to use the ‘D’ word while talking about his best friend.

 

“You can't die of old age or illness, but a mortal injury can kill. If you die while a spirit your soul dies also, you're gone for good” Toshiro explained before standing from the lumpy settee “Anyway, not that this isn’t interesting, but I have been asked to see Professor Dumbledore once he arrived. Mr. Weasley said he wanted my help with something” Toshiro explained, heading for the dark hallway as he felt the headmasters reiatsu approaching the house. “See you later.”

 

 

 


	8. Appariation Sickness

  
** Appariation Sickness **

 

  
The first thing Toshiro noticed as he stepped out onto the cold street, outside Number 12 was that all the streetlights in sight were dark. His first thought was to grab the hilt of his zanpakuto, thinking that it was an ambush until he saw the conniving headmaster smiling at him from across the street in the park, an unnerving twinkle in the pale blue eyes.

 

Releasing Hyorinmaru’s handle, he headed over to the elderly man, keeping his eyes peeled just incase of an attack. _‘Maybe it’s just a blackout’._

 

 ** _‘I don’t think so, Hatchling’_** Hyorinmaru’s serene voice flittered through Toshiro’s mind _**‘I believe this is his doing.’**_

 

 _‘That doesn’t surprise me, after all’_ Toshiro thought _‘Anyone who saw us talking would think he’s insane, seeing as no one can see me in my spirit form.’_

 

**_‘You mean more insane than he already is?’_ **

 

The short Captain had to stop himself from smirking at the comment as he came face-to-face with the teacher “Professor.” he nodded in recognition, the right side of his mouth pulling up into a barely noticeable smirk.

 

“Evening, my boy” Dumbledore smiled down at him.

 

“No matter how many times you call me that, I’m still older than you” Toshiro frowned as the man ignored him again. Sighing, he decided it wasn’t worth it. “What was it that you wanted, Dumbledore-san?”

 

“I would like to request your assistance with a certain matter.” Dumbledore smiled calmly “You are not required to do anything, but I believe your presence is needed” he explained.

  
“That’s acceptable, as long as it's important.” the Captain agreed, Dumbledore smiled happily before pulling a long wand from his robe that Toshiro recognised; it was Harry’s wand.

 

“Here you are, m‘boy” he said, handing it over to the Shinigami “I give you permission to use any counter jinx or curse that might occur to you if there is an attack. However, I do not believe you need to worry about being attacked tonight.”

 

‘Permission?’ Toshiro scoffed mentally at the very idea “Not that anyone would dare to attack me anyway, but why not tonight specifically?”

 

“You are with me,” the headmaster stated simply; annoying Toshiro with his ‘holier than thou’ attitude “Now I need you to hold onto my arm tightly.”

 

“If I must” he muttered, taking hold of the headmaster's arm.

 

“Very good” Dumbledore stated “Here we go.”

 

“Huh?” Toshiro questioned before he felt Dumbledore’s arm twist away from him and the next thing he knew everything went blank; he was being squished very hard from every direction. He couldn’t breathe, the pressure on his chest didn’t allow it and then suddenly the air rushed back into his lungs; causing him to become light headed. He gripped Dumbledore’s arm for support, waiting for the world to stop spinning. It had felt like he had just been forced through a tight rubber tube.

 

When the ground stopped moving, Toshiro realised the elderly man’s arm as he noticed that Grimmauld place had vanished and they were now standing in an empty, village square. “Are you alright?” Dumbledore asked, looking down at the small Captain with a slightly concerned look “The sensation of Appariation does take some getting used to.”

 

“I will be taking a Senkaimon on the way back.”

 

“This way” Dumbledore smiled as he set off at a brisk pace down one of the dark streets of the silent village. As they walked past a nearby church, it glanced at the clock on the side of the building, Toshiro sighed in annoyance as he saw that it was almost midnight; did he mention that he hated late nights?

 

“Tell me, Toshiro” Dumbledore glanced back at him “Your scar …has it hurt at all since travelling through the Veil?”

 

Raising a snowy eyebrow, he reached up and traced the light, barely noticeable scar under his fringe “Why should it? Voldemort’s soul fragment was removed when entering the Soul Society” he explained, startling the elderly man at the news.

 

“Excuse me?” Dumbledore asked, eyes wide as he stopped and turned to the short boy.

 

“Yes. The Captain-Commander informed me of this while assigning me this mission.” Toshiro smirked, not bothering to hide it this time “But why you, yourself, didn’t inform me personally of the soul-fragment is beyond me.”

 

“Well, my boy. I had believed that you were much too young to take on that responsibility” Dumbledore stated, not missing a beat before continuing down the cold road.

 

_‘But I was old enough to fight an evil wizard for you?’_

 

 ** _‘Manipulating, old codger’_ ** Hyorinmaru stated with a disapproving frown pulling on his pale, flawless face **_‘I do not see how you could ever admire this man.’_**

 

 _‘I was obviously delusional.’_ Toshiro guessed, following the senile old man without a word.

 

After walking for a couple minutes Toshiro became impatient with not knowing where he was; as a Captain, he was usually fully informed about everything that was going on around him “Don’t mind me asking, but where are we exactly?” he asked eyebrow raised as he looked around the street they were on.

 

“This, Toshiro, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton.” Dumbledore stated as they passed an old bus shelter.

 

“And what, per say, are we doing here?”

 

“Ah, yes, I haven’t told you yet.” Dumbledore said before beginning his explanation “I have lost count of the times I have said this in recent years, but we are currently one staff member short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts.”

 

“And how does my presence help with that matter?” Toshiro frowned as the other merely smiled at him in a knowing way _‘I have a bad feeling about this.’_ he thought as they turned into a long driveway.

 


	9. Dragons Blood

 

** Dragons Blood **

 

  
As they entered the garden to the stone house, Dumbledore stopped dead in his tracks; causing Toshiro to nearly walk into him as he also passed the front gate. “Oh dear, oh dear…” Dumbledore muttered quietly.

 

Toshiro peered around the tall male and tensed at the sight in front of him. The front door of the house was hanging off its hinges and what could be seen of the inside was suspiciously dark and silent. Toshiro glanced around the street for any sign of an enemy; it seemed to be deserted.

 

“Wand out and follow me, Toshiro” Dumbledore stated quietly as he walked swiftly and silently up the garden path.

 

The chibi Captain scolded at being ordered around and pulled Hyorinmaru from its place on his back instead, not to be spiteful, but because he saw it as a better defensive weapon against a Death Eater than a wand. Following on silent feet, Toshiro watched as Dumbledore pushed the front door open slowly, as not to make any noise.

 

Dumbledore’s wand was raised and ready “Lumos” he whispered and the tip of his wand lit up, startling Toshiro as light lit the narrow hallway of the house. To the left, another door stood open like the front door had been.

 

Toshiro gripped his Zanpakuto’s hilt tightly as they cautiously entered the sitting room. Destruction was the sight that greeted them; a grandfather clock lay broken on its side, its face smashed. A piano was slouched on its side with its keys strewn across the hardwood floor. Cushions lay deflated and smashed china lay like dust everywhere, along with the feathers from the cushions.

 

Dumbledore raised his wand higher so the light radiated off of it illuminated the walls. Something red and thick was spattered all over the expensive wallpaper. Toshiro relaxed, at first glance he’d thought that the red substance was human blood, but after examination, Toshiro realised that the colour tone and smell was wrong. Even with that knowledge, Toshiro still kept Hyorinmaru at the ready.

 

Dumbledore moved carefully to the middle of the room, peering behind an overstuffed armchair laying on its side. Toshiro stayed silent as the man finished his inspection of the destroyed room, not really wanting to start a conversation with him. Without warning Dumbledore lunged, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the upturned chair.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Good evening, Horace” Dumbledore stated, straightening up again.

 

Toshiro’s snowy eyebrow raised in shock; the armchair slowly transformed into an enormously fat, bald old man. He was crouched on the floor, rubbing his lower belly while looking up at Dumbledore with watery eyes. “There was no need to stick it in that hard” he stated gruffly, clambering to his feet “It hurt”.

 

Dusting himself off, the elderly man who, Toshiro believed resembled a walrus; with his large silver moustache, pouted at Dumbledore, who was actually a head taller than him “What gave it away?”

 

The question caused Toshiro to raise an eyebrow in confusion; the man destroys the house, then pretends to be an armchair as a joke and he wants to know where he went wrong? So he can do it again? What a very unorthodox man.

 

“My dear Horace,” Dumbledore began, an amused look on his face “If Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house.”

 

At the realisation, Horace face paled at his own stupidity “The Dark Mark” he muttered, “Knew there was something…”

 

“Blood.” Toshiro stated in his deep voice, startling the two men from their conversation; they’d probably been too into it that they forgot the Captain was even there.

“Excuse me?” Horace asked, giving the white haired boy a once-over; inspecting him with interest.

 

“The blood also gave it away.” Toshiro explained, gesturing to the blood-splattered wall “It is the wrong shade of red to be human blood” he then took a sniff of the air “Plus, it smells wrong; reptile-blood if I’m not mistaken”

 

“Yes!” Horace grinned happily at the slightly shorter male “Dragons blood to be exact!”

 

Shaking his head at his friend's enthusiasm, Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention once more “Would you like my assistance cleaning up?” he asked politely.

 

“Please” Horace said, pulling out his wand. Toshiro watched as the two wizards stood back to back and waved their wands in an identical motion. A moment later the furniture flew back to their original places; all ornaments re-formed in midair, feathers zipped back into their cushions, books landed on their shelves and walls wiped themselves clean.

 

Nodding at a job well-done, Horace turned his gaze upon the quiet teen once more. “Oho!” he said as his eyes landed on the long sword in Toshiro’s hand as he replaced the weapon on his back.

 

“This-” Dumbledore smiled “is Harry Potter. Harry, this-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Toshiro ordered sharply before turning to the short man “I was Harry Potter; my name now is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.”

 

“…I am terribly confused at the moment, Albus” Horace stated as he stared blankly at the white haired Captain in front of him.

 

Dumbledore sighed, irritated at the interruption and nodded to the plush settee “Sit down, Horace; I‘ll explain everything.” 

 


	10. Not Really Living

 

** Not Really Living **

 

  
“A Shinigami? Really?!” Horace Slughorn grinned so widely that Toshiro believed it would consume his entire face. Dumbledore had just finished explaining about the incident with the Vail; he hadn’t gone into great detail, such as how old the Captain was. Toshiro truly believed that the elderly was in serious denial over the fact.

 

The headmaster had only informed the walrus-man of the interesting and exciting facts for some reason, this only coursed Slughorn to become more and more gleeful by the second.

 

“Yes, my dear friend” Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the shorter man’s excitement “Toshiro is a Shinigami, not only that, but he also Captains his own squad.” watching as Slughorn reacted to the statement, Dumbledore knew that it was the perfect time to spring his trap as Horace stared at Toshiro with utter fixation and interest “Now Horace, the reason we came-”

 

“No” Slughorn stated bluntly, startling Toshiro from his musings. What was the man objecting to? He wondered, glancing between the two mortals.

 

“I am an old man, Albus. A tired old man who‘s earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts; not a Professor.”

 

 _‘Oh’_ Toshiro thought as it clicked; he didn’t wish to return to his old teaching position at Hogwarts. What he still didn’t understand was why he had to be here?

 

“You’re not yet as old as I am, Horace” Dumbledore said causing the short Captain to roll his eyes.

 

 _‘I’m nearly three times his age yet I still don’t get any respect from him and I don’t even get to retire like Slughorn’_ Toshiro thought, pouting mentally at the last part.

 

 _ **‘He probably doesn’t like the idea of someone being older’** _ Hyorinmaru suggested calmly. ** _‘Its most likely been decades since he’s met someone who was older than he.’_**

 

The Captain nodded silently in agreement before turning his attention back to the two mortals conversation.

 

“-been on the move for a year. Never stay in one place more than a week. Move from Muggle house to Muggle house. the owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands” Slughorn stated, taking a sip of his fire-whisky.

 

“It sounds a rather tiring existence for a ‘tired old man’ searching for a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts-”

 

“If you‘re going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that school, you can save your breath, Albus!” Slughorn scolded “I may be in hiding, but I‘ve heard the rumours of Dolores Umbridge! If that’s how you treat your staff these days-”

 

“Professor Umbridge ran afoul of our centaur herd” Dumbledore interrupted “I believe you would know better that to stride into the Forest and call a herd of angry centaurs ‘ _Filthy half-breeds_ ’”

 

“That’s what she did? Idiotic woman. Never liked her.”

 

At the comment, Toshiro chuckled deeply; shocking himself enough to slap a hand over his own mouth. Why had he laughed? What Slughorn had said wasn’t amusing. Maybe it was a subconscious reaction from Harry’s memories of the woman. Removing his hand, Toshiro looked up to Dumbledore and Slughorn who were staring at him.

 

“I apologise” he stated calmly “My response was due to Harry‘s dislike for the woman; it won't happen again”

 

Slughorn nodded in understanding while Dumbledore smiled sharply before standing suddenly from his seat. “May I use your bathroom?” he asked politely.

 

“Second door on the left down the hall” Slughorn stated, turning his attention back to Toshiro, much to Dumbledore’s pleasure as he left the room. After a few moments, Slughorn also stood from his seat. Toshiro watched as the man looked around, fidgeting; uncertain what to do with himself under the Captains cold stare.

 

“Don’t think I don’t know why he‘s brought you here” he stated abruptly, breaking the silence.

 

“Please share with me, because I wasn’t informed” Toshiro muttered to himself under his breath.

 

Slughorn’s watery eyes glanced at Toshiro’s while fringe that hid his scar before looking into his eyes “Your eyes are a mixture of your parents” he stated.

 

“When I was Harry, people said I had my mother's eyes” Toshiro informed blankly.

 

“Humph. Yes, well. You shouldn’t have favourites as a teacher, but you mother was one of mine” Horace smiled “Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Charming girl.” Smiling, the elderly man motioned for Toshiro to follow him as he walked over to the dresser, it was covered in framed photographs. Standing, the young Captain walked over and peered at the photos.

 

“All ex-students” Slughorn explained “You‘ll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the Daily Prophet. And Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes - a hamper every birthday! And at the back, that’s Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies…people are always astonished to hear I’m on first name terms with the Harpies, and free tickets whenever I want them!”

 

“And… all these people know where to find you?” Toshiro asked with a raised eyebrow “…So they are able to send you all those gifts?” that didn’t seem wise while in hiding.

 

The smile dropped from the elderly man's face as he stared sadly at the photographs. “No. Of course not, I have been out of touch with everyone for a year”

 

“Cutting all personal ties to live…isn’t really living at all” Toshiro stated seriously, staring blankly at the man “Don’t you agree?”

 


	11. Manipulated and Realised †

 

** Manipulated and Realised † **

 

  
Slughorn stared silently at the small Shinigami in surprise and realisation as Dumbledore re-entered the lounge. There was a smile playing on his wrinkled face that coursed Toshiro to suspect he knew more than he should. Especially since his Reiatsu wasn’t within hearing distance.

 

The presence of the headmaster caused Slughorn to snap out of his shock “Oh, Albus, there you are” he stated “You‘ve been gone awhile; upset stomach?”

 

“No, no; I was merely reading a muggle magazine” Dumbledore explained with a smile that the Captain didn’t trust “I do love knitting patterns. Well, Toshiro, we‘ve abused Horace‘s hospitality long enough, I think it's time to leave.”

 

Not as reluctant as usual to follow the headmaster's orders; Toshiro nodded silently before bowing politely to Slughorn, as a sign of thanks for his hospitality.

 

“You're leaving?” Slughorn asked, taken aback by the suddenness of their exit.

 

“Yes. Well, sorry you don’t want the job, Horace” Dumbledore said, raising his hand in a farewell salute before heading for the door with the ever serious Toshiro silently trailing behind him. “Hogwarts would have been glad to have you back. You are welcome to visit anytime, Goodbye”

 

“Hn.” Toshiro nodded over his shoulder at the slightly startled looking man as he followed the headmaster down the dark hallway to the front door.

 

Once they had exited the stone house they made their way to the front gate, as they were about to leave the residence there was a shout from behind them. “All right, all right; I‘ll do it!” Slughorn’s voice called, startling Toshiro slightly at its abruptness. Turning around, Toshiro watched with distaste as the fat man panted from his short sprint to the front door.

 

“You‘ll come out of retirement?” Dumbledore questioned, a barely noticeable smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. That nearly nonexistent smirk coursed Toshiro to conform his suspicion that the old fool had planned the entire visit in advance; he knew this would happen.

 

“Yes, yes” Horace grumbled impatiently as Dumbledore beamed happily at the reply.

  
“Wonderful! Then we shall see you on the first of September, Horace”

 

“Yes, I dare say you will” Slughorn grunted as the headmaster and Shinigami set off once again down the hill “But I want a pay rise, Albus!” he called after them as he headed back inside.

 

Dumbledore chuckled happily while Toshiro rolled his greeny-blue eyes at the demand before pulling Hyorinmaru from his back.

 

“Is there a problem?” Dumbledore asked, a calm smile still on his wrinkled face as he glanced around, pulling his wand from his robe just in case of danger.

 

“I told you before; I will not be using Apperiation to travel back to headquarters.” the chibi Captain scolded as he opened a Senkaimon “I shall meet you there.” he stated before stepping through the large portal.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hay, Toshy!” Sirius called happily as the Captain stepped through the portal into the empty kitchen, the ex-convict had been having an evening snack when the teen had appeared “Where‘ve you been?”

 

“My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, use it correctly.” he snapped at the scruffy man; he’d really had enough of these humans disrespecting behaviour, he’d had more than enough of it for one day, thank you! “Dumbledore had me accompany him to Mr. Slughorn‘s current residence”

 

“Slughorn? Horace Slughorn?” Sirius cringed.

 

“Indeed.” Toshiro frowned, walking over to the man sitting at the kitchen counter. “I do believe Slughorn will be joining the staff at Hogwarts this September.”

 

“Ugh!” Sirius groaned, dropping his head onto the counter-top with a painful ‘Thud.’ “That man was obnoxious!”

 

“Hmm” Toshiro nodded “He did seem to enjoy boasting about his old students”

 

“He collects the students who are likely to become famous, successful or powerful; he does it by favouring them in class and inviting them to parties” the scruffy man explained “He likes the feeling that he can influence them”

 

“Ah.” the chibi Captain scolded in realisation “That would explain everything; he was very reluctant to come out of retirement until speaking with me”

 

“Your Harry Potter and a Shinigami Captain; the ultimate collector's item”

 

“Manipulating Old Fart” Toshiro snarled while Hyorinmaru grunted in agreement; the elderly wizard was really starting to grind on their nerves. Everything he did was to control Toshiro’s actions in some way and if it keeps up, Toshiro was going to have a very Violent word with the man.

 

“Where are you heading?” Sirius asked as Toshiro turned on his heels and marched out of the kitchen; concerned for the sudden murderous look in his godson’s eyes.

 

“To write my weekly report! Captain-Commander Yamamoto‘s going to want a full report on the new Professor.”

 

“Right…… See you in the morning, Toshy”

 

“Tosh **iro**! Or Captain! Choose one!” he growled, storming from the kitchen area in an amusingly, childish huff; he was seriously getting irritated at the utter indignity he was suffering. _‘How dare these_ _humans' treat me like this!’_

 

 _ **‘They are treating you no different then they treated Potter’**_ Hyorinmaru stated; equally irritated.

 

_‘I am no longer Harry Potter! I am Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th squad of Gotei 13! I demand respect!’_

 

 ** _‘That’s enough, Hatchling; go get some rest’_ ** Hyorinmaru stated, realising that the young Captain’s tantrum was due to not only the humans' behaviour, but also due to the need of sleep.

 

_‘But my report?!’_

 

**_‘Tomorrow, little one. Rest now.’_ **

 

“I’m not little…” Toshiro grumbled in defeat as he headed to his room.

 

 


	12. Don’t Go!†

 

** Don’t Go!† **

 

Days had been long and boring in Number 12 and Ron was seriously considering asking the twin’s to come visit; to take a break from their joke shop, even if it meant he was pranked the entire time they were over. Anything to kill the boredom. Not only was he dead bored, but his best friend had become more of a workaholic than even Hermione.

 

Pouting, Ron looked over at the white haired teen sitting on one of the armchairs of the stuffy sitting room they were occupying at the moment. He was sitting in the lotus position with a stack of papers and an open book on his lap, Toshiro was so focused on jotting down notes about potions (the main subject he had less knowledge about from Harry‘s memories) that he didn’t notice the red-head staring at him intently.

 

What was with him? Ron wondered: Yeah, he kinda looked like his Harry, if not cuter, but his fun-loving personality had all but disappeared. He also used to be very talkative; always thinking aloud and very obvious when trying to hide something.

 

But this new Harry, he was like a grumpy adult, if not a grumpy _old man_! He was also ridiculously good at hiding what he’s thinking most of the time; Ron had discovered not long after the shinigami’s arrival that the only what to get a reaction from him was to insult his height or treat him like a kid.

 

“Wha!” a cry startled Ron from his thoughts; his head snapped to the sound and saw that all of Toshiro’s hard work was being trampled and laid upon by Hermione’s large ginger cat.

 

“Crookshank!” Toshiro growled, trying to pull the animal from his lap, but the feline denied him by digging in his claws and purring in an almost mocking manner. “Off! Off me, you beast!”

 

Sniggering, Ron stood up and made his way over to the struggling teen wrestling with the cat “Need a hand?” he smirked, watching as the Captain tried to salvage his notes.

 

“Don’t!” Toshiro cried as the red-head leant down to pull the cat from his lap “Its claws feel like they've hooked under my skin!” he explained; not wanting the animal to take his skin with it if Ron pulled. Gasping, as Crookshanks dug his sharp claw even deeper.

 

“What’s up with him?” Ron wondered at the cat's unusual behaviour.

 

“I have no idea, but if it doesn’t release me this instant Hermione-kun will be receiving a new cat-skin handbag!” Toshiro growled, his hand slowly reaching to the side of the armchair where Hyorinmaru lay.

 

“Don’t even think about it, Toshiro Hitsugaya!” Hermione yelled, marching into the sitting room; arms full of books. Dumping them onto the old coffee table with a loud ‘THUD’.

 

“Then if you‘d be so kind as to remove this beast from me, I would be eternally grateful.” Toshiro gasped as the feline’s claws dug deeper once again.

 

“Boys!” Hermione muttered rolling her eyes at the fussy Captain before sitting down on the sofa and tapping her lap “Come on Crookshanks!”

 

Seeing his mistress, the cat leapt from the short Shinigami’s lap before jumping up to Hermione’s warmer one and curling up to sleep.

 

“…That’s not fair in any sort of manner.” Toshiro scolded, trying to un-crease his notes.

 

“What‘s up with your cat?” Ron asked, sitting next to Hermione on the lumpy sofa.

 

“Nothing.” she stated, grabbing one of her books “He just wants some attention.” she confirmed, stroking the orange fur with her free hand “I think he‘s been lonely because I‘ve been too busy studying so much recently, I just haven’t had time for him”

 

“Well, make time for the beast” Toshiro grunted, rubbing his lap before going back to his potions book.

 

“Aren’t you a cat-person or something, Toshiro?” Hermione wondered.

 

“No.” he stated “I preferred reptiles; like dragons”

 

“Hmm..” Hermione nodded, thinking it over “I guess that’s no surprise; you are a Parseltongue after all”

 

“Oh yeah!” Ron blinked in astonishment “I forgot…”

 

“Parseltongue?…” Toshiro scanned his old memories for a moment “Ah. Snake language.”

 

“Yeah. Didn’t you use Parseltongue after becoming a shinigami?”

 

“No.” the captain stated simply, turning back to his notes “There are not many animals in the Soul Society. The closest I‘ve been to a snake has been Hyorinmaru‘s attack-form” he explained, uncaring about the others confusion.

 

“Attack form?”

 

“Yes. He forms a large dragon made of ice when needed.”

 

“Cool…” Ron muttered, not quite grasping the concept.

 

“Quite so.” Toshiro smirked before turning them out as he went back to work.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t go!” Sirius cried, clinging to the short teen's waist desperately.

 

“Come off it, Sirius” Remus frowned, hands on his hips in annoyance.

It had been a month since Toshiro’s arrival and as the time crept closer to the start of the school year, Mrs Weasley had demanded that Ron, Toshiro and Hermione come to the Burrow and spend time with the family. And of course, when the day came around for them to leave, Sirius had other plans.

 

Much to Toshiro’s annoyance.

 

“But I want him to stay!” the ex-convict whined.

 

  
“Fine” Remus stated, giving the other hope... Before the werewolf smirked cruelly down at him “But you have to be the one to tell Molly.”

 

When hearing this, Sirius jumped back; releasing the Shinigami like touching him burnt. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the man's cowardice; it's not like the woman could do him any real harm…other than deafening him, maybe.

 

“Can we just go?” Ron demanded, his bag slung over one shoulder. Marching over to them, he grabbed Toshiro’s slim wrist before dragging him over to the fireplace “I don’t want Mum whining at us for taking so long” he muttered, cheeks reddening as he felt the others cool, soft skin against his own.

 

“Agreed.” Toshiro nodded as all three of them squeezed into the large fireplace and Hermione grabbed a hand-full of floo-powder.

 

“Bye!” she called before releasing the powder “The Burrow!”

 


	13. Results!

 

** Results! **

 

“There you are!” Mrs Weasley called as the teens arrived; Ron and Hermione came tumbling from the fireplace while Toshiro, using his enhanced agility to land gracefully on his feet.

 

“My apologies, Mrs. Weasley-san. Sirius-san had a case of abandonment issues” Toshiro bowed apology.

 

“Oh, poor thing. I remember when Bill went to Hogwarts the first time; I cried for days” she recalled with a dreamy look in her eyes.

 

“Good going” Ron whispered in the Shinigami’s ear; a grin covering his face “She‘ll be like that for ages. Let's get to our room before anyone snaps her out of it”

 

Grabbing the Captain’s wrist again he slowly pulled him from the front room, so not to alert his mother, and up the stairs.

 

Hermione, not noticing Ron and Toshiro’s escape, smile sweetly at Molly’s motherly attitude. “I bet it was heartbreaking, Mrs. Weasley” she sighed happily “I don’t want to know what I‘ll do when I have children”

 

“Don’t be silly dear” Molly waved her thoughts off, coming back from her daydream “You have many years before even thinking of having children, don’t you agree Ronald? -Ron? Toshiro?” the redhead blinked, looking around the room; not seeing the boys anywhere “Now where did those two get to?”

 

“Probably went to put their things in Ron’s room”

 

“Alright then” Molly sighed, in an annoyed manner before pulling three large envelopes from her apron and handing them to the brunette “Here you are, these arrived shortly before you did. Give the boys their‘s please” she smiled, heading back to the kitchen to finish preparing everyone’s lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

“I do not understand you mother” Toshiro stated as he and Ron entered their shared room.

 

“What‘d you mean?”

 

“Don’t concern yourself; I do not understand female’s in general” he explained as he dumped his luggage onto the closest bed before sitting next beside them and leant back on his hands in a lazy manner.

 

“I don’t think any man does, mate” Ron shrugged, smiling awkward at the white haired Shinigami and dropped down on his own bed when a thought accursed to him. Glancing over at the other, the redhead quickly looked away in embarrassment “Umm... Toshiro?”

 

“Yes, Ronald-san?”

 

“Ya‘ know with how old you are now, have you…”

 

“Have I what?” Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow at the others nervous tone and looked up from his book that he’d pulled from his bag.

 

“Have you done it yet?” Ron muttered, his face and ears becoming a deeper red than his hair. It wasn’t that he was a pervert for asking and he didn’t want to know the details or anything, but he was curious; he wanted to know if his Harry had lost it before him. After all, Harry did live to the age of 19 in the past before becoming a Shinigami.

 

“…” Toshiro didn’t really know how to reply to that; he hadn’t been a hormonal teenager in decades, so such an informal, adolescent questing was awkward for him. This didn’t stop the captain from turning a pretty pink though. “Not that I recall…” he muttered quietly, looking away and back to his book in embarrassment. ** _It_ ** wasn’t something he really saw as important; back when he was human and the right age for such a things, he was mostly concerned with trying to get back to his original timeline. And when he died, he never cared for anything other than his Shinigami duties.

 

“But… You're like 400!” Ron gasped, staring wide-eyed at the other in shock and silent relief.

 

“324 actually” Toshiro corrected, annoyed “and such things never really mattered to me”

 

Before any more could be said on the matter, Hermione burst into the bedroom rudely without knocking, waving a couple yellow-tinged envelopes happily “Our Hogwarts letters have arrived!” she called, not noticing the tension in the room “It should have out results in them as well!”

 

The Shinigami raised a snowy eyebrow at the girl; this is exactly what he meant when he said he did not understand females. Why was she so excited over a letter?… Wait, what results?

 

“Result for what, Hermione-san?”

 

“Our O.W.L.s!” she stressed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Owls?”

 

“No! O. W. L.s‘; Ordinary Wizard Levels… the exams we took last term!”

 

“Ah..” Toshiro nodded; vaguely recalling sitting the tests “I apologise for the confusion; it was centuries ago and I had forgotten”

 

“Right..” Hermione muttered, momentarily forgetting how old ’Harry’ really was “Anyway! Here‘s your two‘s!” she grinned, tossing the letters at the boys before proceeding to tear her own open.

 

Rolling his eyes, Ron slit his own open and unfolding the parchment, Toshiro following his example. Unfolding his letter, the captain read it over in a bored manner; not all that interested in the contents. Above the results they had obviously made a mistake: in front of ‘Toshiro Hitsugaya Has Achieved’ was a neatly crossed-out ‘Ha-’, whoever had written the letter had obviously about to write ‘Harry’ before realising their mistake.

 

Not that he really cared in the first place, but it would have been nice of them to rewrite the letter on a new piece of parchment.

 

 ** _‘You were not a prodigy as Potter than...’_ ** Hyorinmaru smirked as Toshiro read the results.

 

 _‘It would appear so...’_ Toshiro frowned. From what he could remember of the exams he’d collapsed during the History of Magic examination, but that was no excuse for only one ‘Outstanding’ and the disgraceful ‘Poor’ in Divinations.

 

_‘I have some serious studying to do before the school term begins’_

 

**_‘I completely agree.’_ **

 

Nodding, Toshiro looked up at the others, he couldn’t see Hermione’s reaction seeing as she had her back to him. She seemed unusually quiet to say how excited she was moments again. Perhaps she was disappointed with her results also.

 

Ron, on the other hand, looked delighted “Brilliant! Seven O.W.L.s, that’s more than Fred and George combined!” he grinned proudly, looking up at Toshiro expectantly; hoping for praise.

 

Not noticing the look, Toshiro merely nodded “Yes, well done. I, on the other hand, am sorely disappointed in myself; only one ‘Outstanding’? Disgraceful.”

 

“Let me guess, your Outstanding was in DADA?” Ron asked, slightly disheartened at the white haired Captain's reply. Seeing the other nod, he smirked “Knew you‘d be top in DADA” he said, punching Toshiro’s shoulder in a friendly fashion.

 

“Hermione-san?” Toshiro asked, rubbing his shoulder “Did you fare any better?”

 

“I- it's not bad” Hermione replied in a small voice.

 

“Oh, come off it” Ron grunted, swiping her results from her hands “Yep, ten ‘Outstandings’ and one ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in DADA” he sighed, half-amused, half-exasperated “You're actually disappointed, aren’t you?”

 

Hermione shook her head in denial, but it made sense to Toshiro; she was an over achiever like himself: if she didn’t get top marks on everything, it wasn’t good enough.

 

“Well, who cares! It's official now; We‘re N.E.W.T students!”


	14. Birthday Blues

 

** Birthday Blues **

  
**_‘Your birthday’s in July?’_ **

 

That was the first thought that ran through the Shinigami Captains shared inner-world as he stepped unsuspectingly into the Burrow’s living room, only to be attacked by the loud shrill cry of _‘Happy Birthday, Toshiro!’_.

 

‘ _Harry’s is_ ’ Toshiro corrected, looking around at the happy face’s of his ‘family’ “My Birthday is on the 20th of December.” he stated in mild annoyance.

 

“B-but…you were born on the 31st of July…” Sirius muttered, utterly confused; a watery kicked-puppy look in his eyes.

 

“What you on about mate?” Ron frowned, equally confused “You have all Harry‘s memories right?” ‘like you told me?’ Was left unsaid.

 

“Yes. But we Shinigami celebrate the day we died as our re-birthday” Toshiro explained blandly.

 

“…”

 

Looking around the room of disappointed face’s, the white-haired Soul Reaper sighed, once again one of Harry’s instinct’s tapped at the edge of his mind. Deciding it would be more hassle to ignore the urge than to go with it, Toshiro looked away from the crowd. “But I guess we could celebrate it today” he grunted “Just this once…”

 

After that, the party began underway as if the little inconvenience never happened. Mrs. Weasley brought in the birthday cake and Toshiro couldn’t help but be amused at the candles; thinking what would happen if they used the correct amount of candles for his age and not Harry’s.

 

_‘Knowing my luck the cake would catch fire.’_

 

 ** _‘Along with everything else.’_** Hyorinmaru added unhelpfully.

 

Not long after that, the Captain was starting to become seriously bored with the mortals party. He couldn’t help comparing it to some of the birthday celebrations Matsumoto would throw for him; true that they usually consisted of a lot of saki, not that he really drank it, but at least watching her make a fool of herself was more fun than this.

 

Luckily for him, he was saved from any more polite pleasantries will Bill Weasley’s chatty fiancé; Fleur Delacour when Remus arrived looking gaunt and grim.

 

“What‘s the matter dear?” Molly called, heading over to the tired werewolf, ready to hand him a large slice of cake.

 

“There have been a couple of Dementor attacks” he announced, taking the plate from the redhead tiredly “And they‘ve found Igor Karkaroff‘s body in a shack up North. The Dark Mark had been set over it.”

 

That officially killed the party mood and gave Toshiro the perfect opportunity to flee from the room while everyone’s attention was on Remus as they discussed the unpleasant matter. He knew he should stay and listen to the information because it may be important to the mission… but he was seriously at the end of his rope with the constant human contact. He needed to train, fight and generally do usual Shinigami activities.

 

Sighing tiredly, the Captain opened a Senkaimon and headed to Gotei 13. Stepping through the portal he found himself in his own office that was, much to his surprise, was still tidy and Matsumoto free.

 

 _‘But if she’s not wreaking havoc in here…’_ Toshiro thought suspiciously _‘Who’s she wreaking havoc on?’_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Come on~!” Rangiku whined childishly, pressing her massive breasts up against the redhead Captain’s arm that she held captive “Come for a drink with me~!”

 

“Le‘ go of Itsygo-Chan‘s arm, Booby-Monster!!” Nel cried, clinging to her Captain’s shoulder, trying to push the woman off him with her foot.

 

“Be polite Nel-Chan” Ichigo grunted disapprovingly before scolding as he realised that he sounded just like Kenpachi.

 

Pouting at being called a ‘Booby Monster’ by the Hollow child, Rangiku tugged on the Captain’s muscular arm again, ignoring the girl's small foot pushing against her cheek “Come on Ichigo-kun! I’m soooo~ bored without Shiro-Chan!”

 

“That‘s ‘Captain Hitsugaya’ to you Matsumoto!” said Shinigami Captain strong voice interrupted her attempt at corrupting the newest Captain.

 

“Captain~!” the Lieutenant squealed as she saw her disgruntled superior walking towards them, down the nearly empty street of Gotei 13. Releasing the redhead’s arm Rangiku ran over and tackled the white haired ‘teen’ in a booby-hug of death “I‘ve missed you~!”

 

“Gah!” Toshiro choked out as he was attacked by the blonds cleavage.

 

“Ummm… Rangiku-san. I think you‘re suffocating him” Ichigo sweat-dropped, Nel simply giggled cheerfully as Toshiro gasped for air as the elder woman released him from her vice-grip.

 

“T-thank you Kurosaki” Toshiro stuttered, standing straight once again, trying to regain his composure before nodding at the other Captain and Hollow in greeting.

 

“What are you doing back Captain?” Rangiku questioned as she wound her arms around the short ‘teens’ shoulder’s in a clingy manner “You didn’t kill that Voldy-guy yet did you?”

 

Glaring at the Lieutenant, Toshiro shrugged her arms off of him “No, actually that house is more suffocating than your… breasts… could ever hope to be” he stated in a very serious manner; not joking in the least, uncaring about Ichigo’s quiet sniggers and Nel’s happy giggles “The mortals insist on treating me as one of their own. I came here for some much-needed training” he also explained.

 

“Well. I have no problem with taking some time away from paperwork to help you train” Ichigo smirked, running a hand over the others soft, spiky hair.

 

Blushing slightly at the affectionate touch, Toshiro swatted the redhead's hand away before turning away and heading for the training area “I‘ll take you up on that offer Kurosaki”

 

Shrugging at the blond woman, Ichigo began to follow the moody Captain, leaving Rangiku behind as Nel clung to his robe, still giggling uncontrollably.

 

“B-But What About That Drink?!~”

 


	15. Off To Diagon Alley

  
** Off To Diagon Alley **

 

The sweet smell of fresh sweat filled the heavy air. The sound of heavy breathing and sharp clashing of steel colliding together could be heard by all in the local vicinity. Not that there were that many people lingering close to the area of the sound due to the unbearable weight of the collected Spiritual Pressure that would crush any weaker bystanders.

 

Ichigo grinned widely in excitement; the adrenalin was coercing through his vein’s making him almost cackle insanely in glee. If there was anything he loved more than a good fight, it was annoyed/frustrated face that the smaller Captain pulled when someone treated him as though he was a child.

 

The redhead lunged for the other, ready to strike with an impressive blow when a loud, disgruntled voice called out for him, slicing through the air like a knife _“KUROSAKI!”_.

 

Distracted, the newest Captain didn’t notice as Toshiro took advantage of the situation and swiftly took a sharp sidestep away from the strike, allowing Ichigo to fly straight passed him into a wall.

 

Smirking, the white haired Captain nodded in thanks to the speaker before turning to watch Ichigo pull himself from the rubble with an annoyed grumble.

 

“Pathetic, Kurosaki. Just Pathetic.” Grimmjow cackled, shaking his head at the sight. The Arrancar was leaning casually against the doorway of the training area, his arms were crossed over his toned chest and an amused smirk was playing across his smug face.

 

“Shut it, Grimmjow” Ichigo grunted with his usual scold, dusting off his robes in annoyance “What’d you want?”

 

“Hm. The old coot's lookin‘ for ya‘” the blue haired Espada shrugged, uncaring “He asked me ta‘ come get ya‘ _Captain_ ” he explained, adding ‘Captain’ sarcastically.

 

“What does he want?”

 

“I dunno” Grimmjow shrugged in an uncaring manner to the whole thing. Giving the small Captain a half-arsed salute, he headed back into the building; going to look for Ulquiorra.

 

“Well, there go‘s our spare” Ichigo frowned in disappointment, gathering his things.

 

“Yes. Well, I really should be heading back to the Burrow” Toshiro nodded, re-shielding his own Zanpakuto and patting the dust off his Captain’s robe.

 

“Right. If you need any more ‘stress-relief’, come find me” Ichigo smiled down at the shorter Captain before turning and headed for the door “See ya‘!”

 

“Hn” Toshiro grunted with a nod before heading back to his own personal quarters to change back into his mortal clothes.

 

He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said that he had to get back; Mrs. Weasley would likely try and lecture him once again for disappearing without a word.

 

“Worth the lecture” he decided.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Where Have You Been?!” Molly screeched as the Captain arrived back at the Burrow.

 

Sighing heavily, Toshiro pulled Hyorinmaru from his back and leant him against the long table, next to the only available chair that was obviously for him “I headed back to Seireitei for awhile”

 

In their confusion, the occupants of the room turned to the source of all knowledge, also known as Hermione Granger. Seeing their questioning looks directed at her, the brunette scolded at them “Don’t ask me” she frowned, there weren't any books on Shinigami’s or the After-Life so how was she supposed to know what Seireitei was?!

 

Rolling his eyes at their reaction, Toshiro slipped into the empty seat next to Ron “Seireitei is where all Shinigami reside, it‘s located in the centre of Rukongai: The Soul Society” he explained, brushing some of his while-locks from his left eye.

 

“What happened?!” Molly called, startling everyone in the room with the suddenness as she rushed over and grabbed the mini Captain’s chin and pulled his hair from his face, examining his pale cheek.

 

“What is it dear?” Mr. Weasley questioned, raising from his seat and walking around the table to have a look for himself. On Toshiro’s left cheek was a long, diagonal cut, still seeping crimson.

 

“Oh Merlin! You alright Toshiro?” Ginny gasped at the bleeding wound.

 

“I am perfectly fine” he grunted, swatting away Mrs. Weasley’s hands just as she scurried to one of the kitchen cupboards.

 

“How‘s having a bleeding cut on you face _‘Fine’_?!” Hermione objected as Molly hurried back to Toshiro’s side. First Aid kit in hand.

 

“I merely became distracted while sparring with a fellow Captain” he stated simply, annoyed at their overreaction to such an insignificant wound.

 

“Sparing? Like a duel?” Ron grinned in interest.

 

Toshiro nodded before Mrs. Weasley grabbed his chin once again to keep him still while being treating the cut “What spell hit you?” she asked, wanting to know what she was treating.

 

“Shinigami do not spare with sorcery” _‘Other than Kido’_ he added mentally; not wanting to explain that also “The match consisted of our Zanpakuto skills and Spiritual Power”

 

“You mean sword fighting?!” Ron and Hermione gasped, one from shock, the other in glee.

 

“WHAT!?!?” Molly screeched “That is unacceptable and dangerous!”

 

“Unacceptable? No.” Toshiro glared, rubbing a thin finger along the newly bandaged cheek “Dangerous? Maybe by wizarding standards, but I assure you Captain Kurosaki came out of the match worse-off than I” _‘…If only due to the Espada's distraction’_

 

**_‘I do not believe that counts, Hatchling’_ **

 

_‘They do not need to know that, Hyorinmaru’_

 

“I will have no more of this at the dinner-table” Molly scolded, putting away the small red box “And tomorrow Arthur will be informing Dumbledore of this, Toshiro”

 

“Do as you please” the Captain grunted _‘Not that the old man will be able to do anything’_

 

* * *

 

 

“Quidditch Captain?” Toshiro questioned out loud in a tired voice. Early that morning Mrs. Weasley had barged into his and Ronald’s room ranting about how close the school year was and how they had yet to buy their school supplies. Ushering everyone from their beds early to have breakfast and get ready to head to Diagon Alley.

 

“Huh?” Ron grunted half asleep, egg slipping from his fork as he glanced up at the white-haired teen.

 

“According to this, I am being offered the role as Quidditch Captain” Toshiro stated, holding up his Hogwarts letter that he had forgotten about when it had arrived with his O.W.L.s results.

 

“That would give you equal status with Perfects!” Hermione gasped happily “You could use the special bathrooms and everything!”

 

“Yes… well, the letter say‘s that I would have to do some sort of private try-outs for my House team and have the cover-story that I was a Captain for my old ‘school’” Toshiro explained, reading over the letter once more. Dumbledore was obviously trying to influence his action with gifts, the only thing was that he was using gifts that _Harry_ would want, not him.

 

“You’re obviously gonna go for it, right?” Ron grinned, shoving his breakfast faster into the gaping hole that was his mouth.

 

“It honestly does not seem fair for all the Houses to wait to know who their Captain is going to be”

 

“All the Houses?” Ginny blinked rapidly.

 

“Due to Harry Potter’s ‘death’ I am attending Hogwarts under my current name” Toshiro explained, folding his letter before placing it within his jeans pocket.

 

“You‘re going to have to be re-sorted” Hermione realised with a gasp.

 

“You‘re still gonna try out though, right?” Ron urged desperately; not wanting to lose their House’s best player.

 

“Depends” the Shinigami shrugged “I haven’t used a broom since before entering The Vail” he stated “I’m probably rusty”

 

“Morning” Bill greeted as he entered the kitchen, fully dressed and looked as though he had been awake for hours.

 

“Mornin’” Ron grunted around a full mouth.

 

“Always a pleasure, Ronald” Bill grimaced at the sight before placing a full money-bag on the table in front of Toshiro.

 

“Where‘s mine?” Ron demanded, his eyes wide at the size of the bag.

 

“That‘s Toshiro‘s already, idiot” Bill ‘tisked’ “I got it out of Harry‘s vault; apparently when Toshiro arrive the vaults owners name changed to ‘Toshiro Hitsugaya’”

 

“Thank you, William-san” Toshiro nodded, pocketing the bag.

 

“It‘s Bill”

 

“‘E is always so thoughtful” Fleur purred as she entered the kitchen, walking over and stroked Bill’s nose affectionately. Ginny rolled her eyes and pretended to vomit silently behind them.

 

“Alright, everyone finished?” Molly questioned from her place in front of the sink, ignoring her daughter's rude behaviour. Seeing their silent nods of agreement, Molly clapped her hands together in a hurried motion “Come on then! Arthur should have the car ready so Chop-Chop!”

 

* * *

 

 

Outside was murky and overcast. They had been packed into Mr. Weasley’s baby-blue beetle like sardines on their way to the Leaky Cauldron, luckily a charm had been placed on the interior to allow more room than a five-seater would normally provide.

 

“Here we are!” Mr. Weasley called as they clambered from the tight space of the vehicle. 

 

  
Stepping into the cool air, Toshiro stretched his spine back into place and took a deep breath of the Reiryoku-low air. That was one of the reasons why he missed the Soul Society quite a lot recently; he has had to sleep and eat more often since leaving for this mission, it was because of the lack of Spiritual Power in the atmosphere.

 

“C‘mon, ‘Shiro!” Ron called, jogging into the shabby Inn.

 

“Hn.” the Captain nodded, walking calmly behind the excited redhead.

 

Inside seemed even worse than Toshiro remembered; it was barren of clients and seemed darker than ever. The owner, Tom, was pouting moodily behind the bar as though he knew that they would only pass through to the courtyard. Rolling his eyes, Toshiro couldn’t believe the mass-paranoia had everyone believing that if they stayed here they’d be the next target or something.

 

Death Eaters are not likely to attack a normal citizen in broad daylight.

 

But compared to the state that the Leaky Cauldron had been in was nowhere as shocking as Diagon Alley itself.

 

Diagon Alley had changed drastically since his last visit, Toshiro realised as their group stepped through the entrance.

 

No more was the colourful, glittering window displays, they were now hidden behind large, dull Ministry of Magic posters that had been plastered over them. More than a few buildings had been boarded-up, including the Ice-Cream Parlour that Toshiro recalled he loved to visit whenever he had the chance.

 

While on the other hand, a discouraging number of shady-looking stalls had been set up all along the street.

 

‘Tsk-ing’ at the display of a dying community, Toshiro followed the tight-knit group in disdain “Remember: do not stray from the group, children” Mr. Weasley ordered, glaring at one of the shabby-looking stall-owners as they leered at them; trying to goat them to buy their shifty merchandise.

 

“Yes. I think we‘d better do Madam Malkin‘s first, Hermione wants new dress robes and Ron‘s showing too much ankle in his school robes. Toshiro‘ll need a re-fitting due to the muscle gain-” Mrs. Weasley ranted hurriedly before being interrupted by the serious Shinigami.

 

“Weasley-san, if we are in such a hurry, why do we not separate?” he frowned at her illogical thinking; the sooner they finished, the sooner they were out of ‘danger’ “Why not send Hermione-san, Ron-san and myself to collect our robes while you all go to Flourish and Botts to buy everyone‘s school books?”

 

“I don’t know…” Molly muttered nervously, obviously torn between wanting to get back quickly and the wish to stick together “You‘re all under age, what if something happens and no one‘s there to-”

 

“Weasley-san” Toshiro interrupted once again with a sharp-stare “I am 335 years old and Captain of the 10th squad of Gotei 13. I believe protecting us from a couple of Death Eaters would be a simple enough task” he stated with the utter most seriousness as he tapped Hyorinmaru’s hilt for emphasise.

 

Not looking completely convinced, Molly nodded reluctantly in agreement before ushering Ginny and Arthur towards Flourish and Botts as Toshiro, Ron and Hermione set off silently for Madam Malkin’s.

 

 


	16. Loathing Remembrance

 

**Loathing Remembrance**

  
Toshiro noticed while they were walking silently to Madam Malkin’s that many of the people walking by them seemed to be in the same hurried manner that Mrs. Weasley had been. Sharing the exact same anxious look on their faces and staying in close-knit groups of their own, moving intently about their own business. Absolutely nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

 

Once arriving at Madam Malkin’s Robes For All Occasions, Toshiro put his arm out to halt the other teen's entry.

 

“What is it, Toshiro?” Hermione asked worriedly. Had the Captain sensed some sort of danger? Where they going to be attacked?!

 

“Nothing, Hermione-san” Toshiro frowned as he sensed the young woman’s, weak, but violently thrashing Spiritual Power. Had she really become that panicked from his stopping their entering of the shop? “I simply wish to enter first to ensure your safety” he explained “There are already three different Reiryoku in the building and I must establish if they are a threat”

 

“How can you tell there are people inside, mate?”

 

“My body is made purely from my soul‘s Reiryoku and thus making others Reiryoku easy to detect. Understand?”

 

“…No”

 

With an annoyed sigh, Toshiro ignored the ginger teen and entered the little shop silently. It appeared at first glance to be empty, but the mini Captain knew better and headed to investigate the three other Reiryoku in the room while Hermione and Ron watched quietly from the open door.

 

“-not a child, in case you haven’t noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_ ” a familiar voice grumbled from behind a rack of dress robes that Toshiro had been heading towards.

 

“No...” Ron hissed quietly under his breath at the voice as he and Hermione entered the shop; knowing from the snooty voice that there was no real threat.

 

“Now dear, you‘re mother‘s quite right” another, higher voice stated from behind the rack “None of us are supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-”

 

“Watch where you‘re sticking that pin, will you!” the snotty voice whined as the owner appeared from behind the rack.

 

From first glance, Toshiro was suddenly filled with a wave of loathing and disgust, surprising the Shinigami at the foreign emotion directed at the mortal teenager with bleach-blond hair. He realized that it was one of Harry’s natural responses to the other. A rather unreasonable reaction if you asked Toshiro, yes, the boy seemed spoilt-rotten and obnoxiously stuck-up, but other than that, he couldn’t really remember Harry’s true reason for hating him.

 

The pointy-faced teen was wearing a handsome set of dark green dress robes that glittered with pins around the hem and edges of the sleeves. He stood in front of a full-length mirror, examining his reflection with scrutinizing eyes. It took him a few moments before he noticed Toshiro, Hermione, and Ron in his reflection over the shoulder. His light grey eyes narrowed at the sight of Hermione and Ron while one of his thin eyebrows raised in curiosity at the white-haired teen.

 

“It seems as though the Mudblood and Blood-traitor have already found a replacement for Potter already” Draco sneered “Some loyalty” he smirked.

 

“I don’t think there‘s any need for that type of language!” Madam Malkin called in disgust to the vile insults “And I don’t want wands drawn in my shop either!” she added hastily as she glanced over at the group of three and saw Hermione and Ron with their wands out, pointed at the Slytherin.

 

“We would _NEVER_ replace Harry!” Ron shouted, horrified at the very idea of replacing his best friend and they hadn’t! Technically Toshiro **was** Harry! Yeah, Harry had lived so long and time changes people! But it was still him!

 

“Ron-san, Hermione-san. Lower your wands… Now” Toshiro ordered firmly, not wanting to resort to using Kido on them just yet.

 

Slowly, the two Gryffindor’s lowered their wands, still pissed about the Slytherin’s words.

 

“I see; you two can’t do anything without a leader can you?” Malfoy smirked “That‘s what SnowWhite is for”

 

 _‘SnowWhite?’_ Toshiro wondered, raising a delicate eyebrow _‘Very inventive’_ he thought sarcastically.

 

**_‘No need for sarcasm, Hatchling’_ **

 

 _‘Oh, shush Hyotinmaru’_ the Captain sighed as Madam Malkin decided to act as though nothing had happened in hope that it wouldn’t. she bent towards Draco and grasped his sleeve. “I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just-”

 

“Ouch!” Malfoy whined, slapping her hand away from him “Watch where you‘re sticking those pins, woman!” he growled before pulling the robes over his head, messing up his blond locks and dumped them at Madam Malkin’s feet “Mother, I don’t think I want those anymore”

 

“You‘re perfectly right, Draco, dear” Narcissa Malfoy nodded, staring disapprovingly towards Hermione “Now I know the kind of scum that shops here now…we‘ll do better at Twilfill and Tatting‘s” she sneered, leading her son out of the shop and slamming the door closed behind them.

 

“Tsk” Toshiro clicked his tongue at the utter disrespect for the woman’s hard work _‘Now I remember why I disliked Malfoy so much in my life’_

 

“Well, _really_!” Madam Malkin shouted in annoyance, snatching up the discarded robe and waved her wand over the fabric. Removing the dust from its trip on the floor. “Alright, what can I do for you three?”

 

“Um, well Ron and Toshiro need some new school robes and I would like some dress robes”

 

“Alright” the shop owner sighed, just wanting to get rid of them quickly “One of you hop onto the stool and we‘ll get started”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I’m glad that’s over with” Hermione frowned as they exited the small shop “She honestly tried to sell me wizard‘s dress robes! Do I look like a boy to you?!” she called in disbelief.

 

“She was obviously distracted, Hermione-san, so do not blame her and take offense” Toshiro stated simply, his face blank even though he, himself, was annoyed at the woman for asking if he was a first-year just because he requested a robe without a house emblem.

 

“Are you three alright?” Mrs. Weasley’s voice called to them as she and Ginny appeared from around a corner. Mr. Weasley walked a couple steps behind them, clutching an armload of heavy bags full of school books. The strain of the weight clear on his face.

 

“Got your robes? Right then, we can pop over to Fred and Georges for a bit, but stay close to the group” Mrs. Weasley stated, eyeing her youngest son at the last part of her sentence before making her way down the street.

 

As the other went to follow the elder woman, Toshiro turned his attention to Mr. Weasley who had caught up to the group. The Captain felt sympathy for the man, he had been on shopping trips with Matsumoto before and knew how bad it could be carrying all of a woman’s shopping on one’s own. Glancing back at the retreating group, Toshiro rolled his eyes before moving his own back to the crook of his arm and approaching the struggling man.

 

“Allow me, Mr. Weasley-san” he said, grabbing a couple of the heavy bags from the man before he could protest.

 

“Thank you, Toshiro” Arthur nodded with a sigh of relief before they began to follow the group.

 

“Hurry up you two!” Mrs. Weasley called back at them over her shoulder, not wanting their group to be separated once again “We really haven’t got too long so we‘ll just have a quick look around and then head back to the car”

 

“Whoa!” Ron suddenly called, stopping in his tracks.

 

Among all the dull, poster covered shops, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’ hit the eye like a beacon.

 

Passers-by were looking back over their shoulders, back at the shop and a few Actually came to a halt; transfixed at the sight. One of the joke shop’s windows was full of an assortment of goods that spun, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked. Toshiro could actually feel the throb of a migraine beginning at the base of his skull at the very sight. The other window was covered with a giant poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazed with flashing yellow letters:

 

Why Are You Worried About You-Know-Who?  
You SHOULD Be Worried About  
U-NO-POO  
The Constipation Sensation That’s Gripping the Nation!

 

Toshiro couldn’t prevent an amused snort from escaping at the sight of the poster. Juvenile? Yes. But amusing none the less. And it didn’t seem like he was the only one who believed this seeing as Ron burst into a fit of laughter at the poster.

 

“They‘ll be murdered in their beds!” Molly screeched in horror.

 

“No, they won't!” Ron laughed loudly “It‘s Brilliant!” he hollered before rushing ahead towards the shop, the others not far behind him.

 


	17. Wizards Wheezes

** Wizards Wheezes **

 

  
Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was officially the most popular shop in Diagon Alley. It was packed tight with young wizards and witches. It was practically impossible to get close to any of the shelves due to a number of teenaged customers that were clambering to obtain the amazing merchandise.

 

Boxes upon boxes piled up to the high ceiling. They were boxes of Skiving Snackboxes that the twin’s had perfected during their last, but unfinished, year at Hogwarts.

 

Only one battered box of Nosebleed Nuggets remained on the shelf due to their popularity.

 

 _‘Why would these children want to skip classes?_ ’ Toshiro wondered, it wasn’t as if any of the subjects were that hard from what he had read so far _‘Who would want to not learn a for of magic?’_

 

 ** _‘They most probably take it for granted, Hatchling’_** Hyorinmaru suggested ** _‘A lot of people think they have the right to learn and abuse the gift’_**

 

Nodding silently in agreement, Toshiro continues his observation of the bright joke-shop. Around him were bins full of trick wants, the cheapest merely turned into rubber chickens or a pair of pants when waved; the most expensive seemed to beat the unwary user around the head and neck.

 

Toshiro couldn’t stop the roll of his turquoise eyes as he stared around him at the gleeful children who were scrabbling to get their small hands on the pranking merchandise that filled the shop. People who actually wanted this junk were just wasting their lives and he really had expected more from Hermione.

 

The girl had somehow managed to squeeze her way through the crowd to a large display near the counter and was now occupying herself by reading the information on the back of a medium-sized box, it had a picture on the front of a handsome boy and a swooning girl that were standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

 

“ _‘Patented Daydream Charms. One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (Side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteen’s.’_ ” she finished before turning to the Captain “You know, that really is extraordinary magic!”

 

“For that, Hermione” a happy voice behind them stated coursing Toshiro to grab Hyorinmaru’s hilt in alarm, but released it upon turning to the speaker “You can have one for free!” Fred stated, happy to get a compliment from the girl seeing as she was normally so hard to impress. The beaming twin stood before them, leaning on the counter wearing a set of expensive magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his orange hair.

 

“How are you, Toshy?”

 

“I am perfectly well, Fred-san” the white haired Captain nodded, choosing to ignore the annoying nickname seeing as neither of the twins ever listened to him and seemed to love annoying him “As are you, it seems”

 

“Yep!” Fred grinned, dusting off his robes happily “It‘s the good life from now on and it's all thanks to the reward money you gave us!”

 

“It was blood-money” Toshiro stated, remembering the Tri-Wizard Tournament “Keeping that money would have been wrong. Plus, I have plenty already”

 

“Thanks anyway” Fred shrugged “Come on, Toshy, I‘ll give you a tour” he grinned, grabbing the other's arm. Giving him no choice in the matter as they left Hermione admiring her new Daydream Charms.

 

The Shinigami was dragged towards the back of the shop, where he noticed a stand of cards and rope tricks “Muggle Magic Tricks!” Fred pointed out happily “For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It‘s not really a big earner, but we do fairly steady business” he explained to the uninterested Shinigami “Oh, there‘s George!”

 

Fred’s twin walked up and shook Toshiro’s hand energetically “Hay, Toshy!” he grinned before turning back to his brother “Giving him the tour? Let's take him to the back, where we‘re making the real money” he grinned, quickly finishing labelling ‘Edible Dark Marks (They‘ll make anyone sick!)’s before leading them to the back. Pushing back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks stand and walked into the darker, none crowded room. The packaging on the products that lined the many shelves were more subdued from what the white haired Captain could see. No flashing lights and bright colours.

 

“We‘ve just developed this more serious line. You might be interested” Fred stated as the Shinigami looked around with mild fascination “Funny how it happened…”

 

“You wouldn’t believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can’t do a decent Shield Charm” George scoffed, before turning to the smaller ‘teen’ “Course, they didn’t have you teaching them, Toshy”

 

 _‘Ah, yes’_ Toshiro recalled _‘ Dumbledore’s Army, if I recall’_

 

 _‘ **Idiotic loyalty, Hatchling’**_ Hyorinmaru sighed with a shake of his head **_‘I am glad to know you’ve grown out of that moronic admiration’_**

 

_‘I second that’_

 

“That’s right…well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh. You know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing in and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry brought five hundred for all its support staff! And we’re still getting massive orders!”

 

“So we‘ve expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…” Fred and George explained in turns.

 

“I mean, they wouldn’t help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes…”

 

“And then we thought we‘d get into the whole area of Defence Against the Dark Arts because it's such a money-spinner” George added enthusiastically “This is cool, look, Instant Darkness Powder, we‘re importing it from Peru-”

 

“I apologise for interrupting” Toshiro stated, not looking up from the merchandise “But isn’t this awful dangerous?” he asked, gesturing around the room “Do you have any protection from the Ministry?”

 

“Why?” the twins asked simultaneously, staring at the Shinigami dumbly.

 

Sighing heavily, Toshiro shook his head at their stupidity “You‘re selling ‘weapons’ of war to the Ministry. Surely the enemy will come after you. Do you have any sort of protection?”

 

“…No…”

 

“Would you like me to message the Soul Society and arrange some?” Toshiro stressed, how could they not be worried for their safety?! Harry’s instincts were practically screaming at him to keep them safe.

 

“You mean a Shinigami BodyGuard?!” the twins asked excitedly, looking ready to tackle the teen in glee.

 

“If we have any spare…” Toshiro frowned, not liking their enthusiasm about the whole thing.

 

“YEAH!” 

 


	18. Kettle Catastrophe

  
** Kettle Catastrophe **

 

"Come on, mate. You have to admit it was fishy how Malfoy ditched his mum" Ron urged, trying desperately to convince Toshiro that the 'evil' blond had been up to no good, but the Shinigami Captain was having none of it.

  
While at the twins shop, the three of them had seen the Slytherin walking past one of the colourful windows. The blond had been alone, which was suspicious on its own, but he had also been heading towards Knockturn Alley. Despite these facts, the Shinigami saw no need to follow him, unlike the two curious teen’s who he had to drag back into the shop as they stepped out the door; wanting to follow the 'enemy'.

  
"Agreed, but the rebellion of an insolent child is none of our business and not a part of my mission" Toshiro stated simply, not looking up from filling-in his latest progress report; wanting to get it sent before they had to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. He had to send a request for a guard along with it; the twins really did need it.

  
"But, Toshiro!~"

  
"No."

  
"But he could be-!"

  
"Ronald, for Merlin's sake; Stop It!" Hermione sighed, slamming her copy of 'Advanced Rune Translation' shut in annoyance "He's not going to change his mind so drop it!"  
Toshiro silently thanked the Gods for the witch's voice of reason that the young redhead never seemed to be able to defy in fear of her wrath.

  
Finishing the report, the young Captain raised from his seat on the Weasley's living room settee and headed towards the kitchen silently, not bothering to look up as he passed Molly as she slaved away over the stove, six different cooking spells going as she prepared dinner. Their last real home-cooked meal till the Christmas holidays.

  
"Finished with your homework, dear?" Molly greeted the silver haired ‘youth’ as he passed.

  
"It is not 'homework', Mrs. Weasley-san" Toshiro scolded as he retrieved a glass from the cupboard before heading for the sink. All he wanted was a drink of water, not motherly chat with a woman who was younger than him "It is a progress report that must be sent frequently during long-term missions"

  
"Of course, dear" Molly smiled, returning her attention back to the stove. She knew from the last couple weeks not to take anything the boy said to heart. It was easier to live with him that way "Oh, and before I forget; Arthur wanted you to help him with something in the shed before you head off to Hogwarts tomorrow"

  
“Hn” Toshiro nodded, gulping down the rest of his drink before placing the empty glass in the sink "Shall I also inform him of suppers impending arrival?"

  
"If you would, dear" Molly shook her head as the boy exited the house and headed for Arthur's workshed. If there was one thing the mother of seven couldn't wrap her head around was 'Harry's' new way of talking. It was so formal and impersonal that sometimes she almost forgot that he was Harry, the shy mild-mannered boy that she had known for years. Hearing him suddenly speaking his mind with such determination was unsettling.

  
But she guessed everyone changes to survive and Harry had been doing just that for 300 years now. He had become 'Toshiro' to survive and now the only thing about the boy that still linked him to Professor Dumbledore's 'Chosen One' was the nearly invisible scar hidden behind silver bangs.

 

* * *

 

  
The 'Young' Captain interest was peaked as he entered Mr. Weasley's workshed, the wooden shack was filled to the brim with random bits and bobs from the mortal realm. From rubber ducks to drinks dispensers. "Interesting.." from what Toshiro had learned over the last couple weeks, 'Muggle' things weren't common in the average Wizarding household. "Mr. Weasley-san?" he called out through the cluttered room.

  
"Ah! Toshiro! Come on in, Lad! Come look at this!" the red haired man grinned, poking his head around a high shelf to greet the fascinated looking Shinigami.

  
Frowning in annoyance at being referred to as 'lad', Toshiro carefully made his way around the clutter towards the man. When he arrived next to the man he was leaning over an old work bench, fiddling with what looked like a Muggle electric kettle. "Did you know, Toshiro, that Muggles use this to make tea? Fascinating isn't it!" Arthur laughed.

 

"Yes." Toshiro grunted, rolling his eyes at the enthusiastic Wizard’s back.

  
"I just can't seem to work out how it works..." Arthur pouted "I've put in the water and tea-leaves, but it doesn't seem to be boiling"

  
"Hmmm... Have you connected it to an energy source?" Toshiro suggested, thinking back to his time in the mortal world. From what he could remember, everything in Karakura seemed to run-off some sort of electricity supply.

  
"Yes, I connected it to a ' _gen-er-_ ator', but still nothing"

  
"Miss Inoue-chan had a kettle such as this when I last stayed in the mortal realm, I believe she pressed this-" Toshiro stated, leaning forwards and flicked the small lever on the bottom of the electric kettle. With a quiet ' **click** ' a small blue light switched on and the kettle came to life.

  
"You did it, lad!" Arthur laughed, patting the teen on the back in excitement.

  
"Mr. Waesley-san..." Toshiro frowned, staring intensely at the steaming Muggle device "If I recall correctly, you are not meant to place tea-leafs in an electric kettle…and I believe that is not steam, it is smoke"

  
"What?" Arthur frowned in confusion just as the faint smell of burning reached his nose "Bloody Hell!". Dashing forwards, the Wizard unplugged the sparking device.

  
"I do believe that the tea-leafs have melted to the inside of your kettle" Toshiro deadpanned, trying not to smirk at the frantic man as he ran around his 'collection' to open all the sheds windows, hoping to let all the smoke and burning smell out before Molly discovered anything.

  
"Yes, well…" Arthur coughed; covering his bright red cheeks in embracement "Let's keep this between ourselves, alright Toshiro?"

  
"Of course, Weasley-san" Toshiro scoffed, heading back to the door with the shake of his head. Honestly, was this really all the Wizard needed his help with? To show him how a Muggle kettle works? "Ah, Mrs. Weasley-san also wished for me to inform you that supper shall be served shortly" he called back before leaving the shed.

  
Shaking his head, Arthur emptied the ruined kettle out the window "That kid really needs to loosen up"

 

 


	19. Mad Scientists and Body-Bags

 

**Mad Scientists and Body-Bags**

 

  
It was a bad idea to request protection for the twins’, Toshiro realised too late as he read a letter he’d just received from the Soul Society while sitting at the Weasley’s kitchen table the morning they were due to leave for Hogwarts.

 

"What's wrong, Toshiro?" Hermione asked as she spotted the other ‘teen’s’ eyebrow twitch violently from across the breakfast table.

 

"I have just received some very disturbing news..." Toshiro grunted, folding up the letter and shoved it into one of his jeans pocket before turning back to his own meal "The request for the twins' bodyguard has been granted…"

  
"I don’t see how that’s a bad thing, dear" Molly smiled sweetly down at him as she served out some more toast for the hungry teens’ “They **_do_** need it, after all”

  
"Yes, but due to all high enough ranked Shinigami being busy or already on missions, the Captain-Commander has asked Captain Kurosaki to call in a favour from… _him_ " the mini Captain explained, shuddering.

  
"Who?" Ron asked around a mouth full of food, raising an eyebrow at his friends' unusual reaction. From what he had seen it usually took a lot to get Toshiro so out-of-sorts.

  
"They've called in Kisuke Urahara" Toshiro grimaced at the thought of him interacting with the Weasley twins‘, the man had to be the absolute worst choice!

 

“What‘s he like?” Hermione asked curiously, wondering what type of man could make the normally stoic Shinigami so tense.

 

"The man is the most conniving and infuriating-!"

 

“Aww! Why are you so mean to me, Hitsugaya-chan~!?”

 

“Bloody Hell!” Ron yelped at the sudden voice while every other human in the kitchen jumped in surprise before quickly looking over at the kitchen’s entrance to find a tall man wearing a striped green and white hat standing there. He held a fan in front of his face and a large tarp-bag draped over his shoulder.

 

“Who are you and how did you get in my house?!” Molly demanded, quickly making her way around the table to stand in front of the children, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the grinning stranger.

 

“Yo!” He greeted her cheerfully, unconcerned by the wand pointed at him as he waved his paper fan at the still open Senkaimon beside him.

 

“You‘re a Shinigami?” Hermione asked excitedly as she recognised the portal from the time back at the Order’s headquarters before glancing at Toshiro for confirmation, only to find the short Captain giving the man an incredibly irritated glare.

 

“Kisuke Urahara, at your service!” the blond nodded happily as the portal closed.

 

“Oh, I‘m terribly sorry!” Molly blushed and put away her wand as she realised she’d been pointing it at her sons’ protector.

 

“Mah, mah~ It‘s nothing!” Urahara waved off her concern while Toshiro continued to glare over at him.

 

“What are you doing here, Urahara-san? Shouldn’t you be with the Weasley twins?” he growled.

 

“I‘m here to drop off you new Gigai, of course!” Urahara grinned back, unfazed by the young Captain’s hostility as he shrugged the large bag off his shoulder, propping it up against the kitchen wall “It needed an update since you‘ve changed slightly since your last visit to the human world, after all! And it‘s not like you can continue to walk around in your Soul-Form!”

 

“Update?” Toshiro frowned in confusion as he stood up and headed towards the bag. The only thing that had changed about him physically in the last 5 years was his hair, nothing he couldn’t ‘update’ himself with a pair of scissors…

 

“Of course! Ya wanna see?” Urahara asked gleefully, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he quickly unzipped the body bag with a dramatic flourish “Ta-Da~!”

 

“Merlin‘s Beard!” Molly screeched, quickly reaching over to shield her youngest eyes as the bag fell away revealing the naked form of Toshiro’s doppelganger.

 

“Wow…” Ron squeaked as he and Hermione turned bright red at the sight.

 

“What? What?!” Ginny asked eagerly, trying to shake her Mum’s hands away.

 

“Urahara!” Toshiro squawked in horror, blushing darkly as he lunged forwards and quickly re-zipped the body-bag. He should have known there was a reason the man was so insistent on showing him the 'updates'!

 

“What?” Urahara asked ’innocently’ “Don‘t you like the changes?”

 

“Why is it **_naked_**?!”

 

“Because you took all your human clothes with you!” he grinned before tipping his hat at the still shocked stiff humans’ “Well! I‘m off! But before I go, Ukitake-san asked me to give this to you! Bye!” he waved after throwing a big candy-filled bag at the short Captain before quickly retreating through a newly opened Senkaimon.

 

“…”

 

“…What the Bloody Hell ** _is_** that?!” Ron finally squawked, breaking the tense silence that had settled over the kitchen after the weird man’s exit, pointing at the unassuming bag with a trembling hand. The situation so bizarre that neither Molly nor Hermione scolding him for his language.

 

“My Gigai” Toshiro muttered with an embarrassed pout only to sigh at the blank, questioning looks he got in return from the room's occupants “My fake body”

 

“Why in Merlin’s name do you have a fake body?” Molly demanded, utterly scandalised by the recent events.

 

“Because Muggles‘ can‘t see me without one. I‘m like what you would refer to as a ‘ghost’ essentially” Toshiro scoffed as he dumped the offending candy’s into Ron’s lap before beginning to drag the body-bag out of the kitchen, towards the stairs “I‘ll go put this on and get dressed so we can go”

 

Arthur Weasley, unfortunately, chose that moment to make his way into the kitchen, just having finished getting the kids' trunks packed into his car, only to pause in dead silent rooms doorway and watched as the mini Captain dragged the body-bag past him. Utterly confused and slightly concerned at the sight.

 

“…What did I miss?”

 


	20. I'm Not A First Year!

"English"

  
_"Japanese"_

  
_'Thoughts'_

  
**_'Zanpakuto'_ **

  
** I'm Not A First Year! **

 

 

While on the way to Kings Cross Station, Toshiro could practically feel the curious stares of the car’s occupants. His eyebrow twitching in annoyance at all the attention he was receiving.

  
This was all Urahara’s fault! He could only imagine what sort of mayhem a man like that could start when joining forces with the Weasley twins. Anything Voldemort would do would be considered a minor nuisance in comparison!

  
_**‘We are doomed’**_ Hyorinmaru stated ominously.

  
Sighing, Toshiro nodded in agreement only to notice at that moment Ron beginning to reach over Hermione, his finger extended as if ready to poke him. “May I assist you?…” he asked sceptically, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the old beetle since they first entered it, leaning away from the offending hand and pressing himself against the car door. Which was slight difficulty due to being so closely squished up between the young Witch and the back door of the Weasley family‘s car.

 

“You don’t look any different” Ron muttered before finally poking the short Captain’s cheek “You don’t even feel any different…”

  
“Stop being so rude, Ronald!” Hermione scolded, swatting the boy’s hand away from Toshiro.

 

“Ow! I just think it‘s weird, Okay? I didn’t even know he didn’t have a body until that freak showed up!” Ron pouted from the brunettes other side as he rubbed his slapped hand, gaining the rest of the car's occupants attention “I don’t even see why he needs it since Wizards can see him without it”

 

“He has a point, you know…” Hermione admitted, glancing at the white haired Captain questioningly.

  
“I can not walk around a school with Hyorimaru strapped to my back. It would raise too many questions and while in a Gigai I do not have to leave him in the dorm” Toshiro sighed, irritated by the interrogation but knew that if he didn’t answer them they would continue to bug him until he did. He just didn’t want to deal with that sort of nuisance after the morning he’d had.

  
“Oh… What‘s it like?”

  
“A Gigai?” Toshiro confirmed, raising an eyebrow at the unusual question “It almost feel‘s as if I am wearing a skin-tight suit. It is slightly uncomfortable and restricts my movement. I shall get used to it in a couple of days”

  
“Well… I hope you feel better soon?” Hermione shrugged, unsure how, or if to, comfort the shorter ‘teen’.

  
Thankfully, the unnerving silence that had once again settled over the car didn’t last for very long as it soon pulled up in front of Kings Cross Station moments later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Passing through the portal to Platform 9 ¾ Toshiro blinked a couple times to adjust his eyes and looked over at the old-fashioned steam train, his face completely blank as he took in the sight. It had been centuries since he'd last seen it and all those forgotten memories came flooding back to him, along with the aligned emotions linked to it; excitement, joy, and happiness…

 

  
If he received all these feelings from just seeing an old steam train, he didn't want to imagine what would happen once he arrived at Hogwarts. Why did 'Harry' have to be so damn emotional?

 

  
Shaking the feelings off, Toshiro began following Hermione and Ron up the platform while keeping an eye out for an empty compartment.

 

  
"Sorry, Toshiro. But we're going to have to split up" Hermione said, giving the Shinigami an apologetic look before turning back to Ron "We've got to go to the Prefect carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit"

 

  
"Oh yeah! I forgot" Ron shrugged, smiling in an embarrassed manner then sadly at Toshiro "Sorry…"

 

  
Nodding stoically, Toshiro spun on his heels and headed back towards the compartment he had seen Ginny enter not that long ago.

 

  
"We'll come find you after, okay mate?!"

 

  
Not bothering to reply, Toshiro just waved back at them over his shoulder, after all, he wasn't about to make a fool of himself by trying to yell over the constant sound of the chattering school children who were clambering onto the train.

 

  
Weaving through the lingering teens', Toshiro finally found the compartment that the youngest Weasley occupied only to witness her getting cosy with a black boy and from the way they seemed to be trying to suck each other's face's off, they obviously didn't want to be disturbed.

 

  
"Well, well, looks like Snow-White got ditched by the Mudblood and Weasel" a snide voice called from behind the mini Captain, much to his displeasure Toshiro could feel his eyebrow twitching for the second time that day against his will.

 

  
Forcing himself to be as composed and professional as possible, he turned to the young Malfoy with a blank expression. If he gave into Harry's instinct to freeze the idiot solid for insulting Hermione and Ron it would only make him as bad as the brat. But lowering himself to Malfoy's level would be a disgrace to his honour as a Captain. Plus, if you lower yourself to another's level they will only beat you with experience.

 

  
"Malfoy" Toshiro nodded in an offhanded greeting, slightly throwing the blond off his game with the blank response.

 

  
Shaking off the uneasy feeling, Malfoy continued; not wanting to show weakness as a leader in front of his 'friends' "So I'm right, huh? The Mudblood and Blood-traitor really did leave poor little-wittle Snow-White all on her lonesome. What? Weren't you 'brave' or stupid enough to replace their unfortunately dead Potter?"

 

  
_'Okay, screw 'my level!'_ _This bastard is about to become an Ice-cube!'_ Toshiro mentally seethed, the temperature around him dropping dramatically _'He can't win this argument if he's frozen in a block of ice!'_

 

  
**_'Do it!'_ ** Hyorinmaru cheered uncharacteristically, agreeing wholeheartedly with Toshiro's rash decision; this spoilt brat needed to be given a lesson in respect! You don't insult the dead, you never call his Master ‘stupid’ and definitely not ‘little‘!

 

  
Just as frost began to gather around the blond twits feet, slowly growing closer to the overly polished shoes did a demanding but nervous voice calls out, catching the groups attention "L-Leave him a-alone, M-M-Malfoy!" it squeaked.

 

Turning to the stuttering voice's owner, Toshiro spotted a tall boy with a round face heading towards them, a dreamy-eyed blond girl following behind him, Harry's memories immediately identifying them as 'Neville' and 'Luna'.

 

  
"What was that, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered, causing the timid boy to take a nervous step back from the Slytherin group.

 

  
"I-I-I said t-to leave h-him a-a-alone" he squeaked "A-a-a-as a P-Prefect, y-you s-shouldn't b-bully the first years!"

 

  
_'First Year!?'_ Toshiro scolded mentally before taking pity on the stumbling boy and made an exaggerated motion to look at the large clock face next to the platforms entrance "Doesn't the train leave at exactly 11?" he asked loud enough for all to hear.

 

  
"Huh?" Neville blinked in surprise before panicking as he saw the time "3 minutes?! We've gotta get a compartment!"

 

  
As he sped off into the train, Luna grabbed Toshiro's hand aimlessly before dragging him off after Neville, much to the mini Captain's surprise, but silent relief; at least now he wouldn't have to sit with someone he didn't know… Even if he would still have to reintroduce himself to his old 'friends'. Plus, he wouldn't nearly loose control again while excusing himself from Malfoy.

 

  
"Found one!" Neville called back to them without looking as he dashed into an empty compartment. "That was a close one" he sighed slumping in the vacant seat, running a hand through his hair in relief. The train jolting slightly as it set off, steaming out of the station exactly on time.

 

  
"Yes" Luna smiled in a dazed manner as she pulled a slightly disgruntled Toshiro down next to her. Why was she dragging him around like some disobedient mutt?

 

  
"Though it was foolish to take on such a large group. Brave, but still foolish" Toshiro grunted, startling Neville who hadn't realised Luna had brought him along.

 

  
"W-what! … oh, thanks, I guess?" he squeaked, his round face flushing a deep red at the somewhat complement. "I'm N-Neville Longbottom by the way"

 

  
"Pleasure" the mini Captain nodded, yanking his hand from Luna's finally loosened grip before brushing off some non-existent dust from his shirt "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, but in European culture, I believe it would be Toshiro Hitsugaya… You may address me as Toshiro as no one in this country seems able to pronounce my family name without butchering it" he added reluctantly, but he'd rather they address him informally than disgrace his last name.

 

  
"Luna" the blond next to him wave lazily, her far away stare still not focused on anything even though she was looking in his direction "Do we know you? I know you don't I?"

 

  
"Unlikely" Toshiro snapped quickly to attention, he had forgotten how sharp Luna could be sometimes, his only consolation was that she didn't know how smart she was. "I have only moved here recently from Japan"

 

  
"So you moved here to start Hogwarts as a first year?" Neville asked curiously. He'd never met anyone who'd moved to England just to attend Hogwart's. Didn't his family want him to attend a school in their own country for some reason?

 

  
"I am _not_ a first year! I am transferring from my old school to start my 6th year here!" Toshiro snapped at the taller boy, wanting to stop all this nonsense that everyone seemed to had gotten into their heads about him being a first year. Everyone he encountered who didn't know who he was somehow all came to the same conclusion!

 

  
"You're 16?! B-but you look s-so young!" Neville gasped looking the small teen over, taking in his short stature and cute face with big eyes. He couldn't be the same age as them!

 

  
_"I Am Not A Child!!!"_

 

 

 


	21. Slugs in a Club

"English"

_"Japanese"_

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Zanpakuto'_ **

  
Slugs in a Club

 

After his frustrated outburst, Toshiro refused to acknowledge the nervously twitching teen who tried to desperately apologize for unintentionally insulting the Shinigami Captain.

  
“I-I‘m so sorry!” Neville squeaked, stumbling over his words in his hurry to get them out “I d-didn’t mean anything by it!”

  
“Hn” Toshiro grunted as he glared out the window, watching the countryside pass by.

  
cast-fallen, Neville turned to Luna for help but she simply shrugged as she stared off into space; she couldn’t make the unusually short teen forgive him. He seemed too stubborn to listen to anything she could say as far as she could tell, so in the end, she simply changed the subject. After all, she didn’t want Neville to have an emotional breakdown.

  
“Will Hermione and Ron continue the DA this year?”

  
“Umm… I don’t think so, Luna” Neville muttered honestly, easily distracted from his guilt, but not really liking the new subject any better than the previous one “With Harry still missing there‘s no one to really teach us…”

  
Toshiro mentally groaned at the comment; Harry’s instinct to blurt out the fact that he was right **_here_** began pounding on his subconscious. Almost like an insistent child who wanted their own way.

  
_‘Stop this instant! I shall not jeopardize my mission to appease your soft heart!’_

  
**_‘Talking to one’s self is the first sign of madness, Hatchling’_ **

  
_‘No. That is when you start responding’_

  
**_‘But I am a part of you and am replying’_ **

  
_‘Oh hush, Hyorinmaru. That‘s different and I will do what I must to fight my childish instincts’_

  
**_‘Whatever you say, Master’_ ** Hyorinmaru shrugged in amusement.

  
Luckily for Toshiro, Neville’s pet toad decided that moment was perfect to make yet another escape attempt “Oi, come back, Trevor!” the larger teen called out as he pounced after the slippery reptile that leaped across the compartment onto Toshiro’s lap.

 

Seeing Neville’s trajectory would also end up with him also on his lap, the small Captain quickly lifted his leg while scooping up Trevor into his hand.

  
These series of events ended up with Toshiro slumped in his seat with one leg up, his foot planting firmly into Neville’s face, Trevor held above his head and Luna giggling maniacally.

  
“Well, this is bloody weird…” Ron sniggering voice stated, announcing his and Hermione’s presence in the compartment doorway and breaking the awkward stillness that had settled across the carriage. Excluding Luna’s insane laughter, of course.

  
“What happened?” Hermione frowned, looking over the scene in utter confusion.

  
“A perfect example of the ‘cause and effect’ theory of relativity” Toshiro stated bluntly, lowering both his arm and leg to reveal a red-faced Neville. Whether the color was due to embarrassment or from the Shinigami’s foot's impact no one could tell.

  
“Huh?” Ron asked, tilting his head in confusion as Toshiro handed the toad back to its owner.

  
“The theory that one‘s actions affect another. It‘s also known as the ‘Butterfly Effect’ ” Hermione explained with a sigh in disappointment but not surprise.

  
“Whatever” Ron shrugged, not really caring about Muggle nonsense as he fell onto the bench next to Toshiro “I wish the Lunch Trolley would hurry up, I‘m starving!” he sighed longingly, rubbing his stomach.

  
“Honestly, Ron! You had breakfast not two hours ago!” Hermione scolded before sitting next to him and smiling at the two sitting opposite to them “Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna”

  
“Morning, Hermione” Neville smiled back, still rubbing his sore nose “D-do you two know Toshiro?” he asked, referring to how they seemed to be rather comfortable with the new kid.

  
“I stayed with the Weasley‘s during the summer” Toshiro jumped in quickly before Hermione or Ron could expose him or make Neville suspicious for not having an explanation.

  
“W-why? I thought you said you moved here”

  
_‘Damn it’_

  
**_‘Think fast, Master’_ **

  
“I did” Toshiro nodded “I am being housed by the Weasley‘s for the duration of my education at Hogwarts. My guardian is still in Japan, awaiting my return” he lied easily with a ‘casual’ shrug.

  
“That‘s nice of them” Luna smile vacantly “Letting a kid they don’t know stay with them for so long”

  
“Yes, well Ron‘s parents _are_ very nice” Hermione smiled back nervously “But Mr. Weasley _does_ know Toshiro- Though work!”

  
“Huh…” Luna blinked before turning to the Shinigami “Your parents work for the Japanese Ministry of Magic?”

  
“In a way” Toshiro nodded, content with the lie as it made his back-story more believable “He‘s a Captain in our Military force and Royal Guard” he threw in, using his own position so he wouldn’t forget it later “Don‘t ask me how he knows Mr.Weasley-san as I never bothered to ask”

  
**_‘Teenage-disinterest, nice touch’_ ** Hyorinmaru nodded in approval.

  
_‘I’m meant to be blending in’_ Toshiro mentally shrugged just as the compartment door slid open and a breathless 3rd year peeked her head in.

  
“I‘m supposed to deliver these to Longbottom and… Hitsy- Hitsuo- Um…”

  
“Hitsugaya?” Toshiro asked, pitying the girl struggling to read his name off the parchment.

  
“Yes” the 3rd year blushed at her inability to pronounce the foreign name as she handing the two scrolls with a red ribbon to the elder students and quickly stumbling out of the compartment.

  
“What is it?” Ron asked, closely leaning over the mini Captain’s shoulder as he unrolled the parchment.

  
“An invitation from Slughorn-sensei” Toshiro stated blandly as he quickly scanned the short message.

  
“Who‘s that?” Neville asked scrunching up his nose as he read his own invitation “Is he our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?” he couldn’t think of any other position vacant after all, but why would he invite _him_ of all people and the new transfer to lunch?

  
“Should we go?” he asked nervously.

  
“You have to!” Hermione scolded the two for even questioning it “You can’t turn down an invitation from a Professor! Especially a new one! It would give him a bad first impression!”

  
Leaving no room for argument as she practically threw the two out of the compartment, the boys just went with it and began making their way down the tight corridor towards the front end of the train where they’d been instructed to go. Neville trailing behind the shorter student as he easily pushed his way through the crowds.

  
When they finally made it to Compartment C, Toshiro noted the small group of invitees sitting around a large table that took up too much of the cramped compartment space. He didn’t recognize most of them except for Ginny, who relaxed somewhat at the sight of him and Neville; obviously happy to see people she knew.

  
“Toshiro, my boy!” Slughorn cheered enthusiastically at the sight of the white-haired Captain “Good to see you make it! And this must be Mr. Longbottom! Come! Come sit with us!”

  
As they sat, Toshiro took the seat beside the nervously fidgeting Neville and across from Ginny who waved weakly at them.

  
“Now let me introduce you to everyone” Slughorn grinned gleefully “Everyone, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Albus tells me he‘s transferring to Hogwarts from Mahoutokaro Academy in Japan. Wonderful, isn’t it?”

  
_‘Wow… That was actually believable’_ Toshiro thought in surprise at the convincing lie and acting.

  
**_‘I didn’t think he had it in him’_** Hyorinmaru’s deep voice added in agreement.

  
“Toshiro, Mr. Longbottom, this is Blaise Zabini. He‘s in your year I believe”

  
“It‘s a pleasure” Zabini nodded at Toshiro while ignoring Neville since as a Slytherin he had to loathe the Gryffindor on principal “I hope to see you in Slytherin”

  
“As would I!” Slughorn chuckled before turning to a bulky boy and another nervous looking one next to him “And these two are Cormac McLaggen and Marcus Belby”

  
“I heard Mahoutokaro has one of the best Quidditch teams in the world. Are you planning on trying out for your House‘s team?” Cormac asked, running his hand through his wiry hair smugly “Because, just to be warned; I‘m going for the Gryffindor Keeper spot, and you don’t wanna try and get a Quiffler past _me_ ”

  
“Fascinating…” Toshiro said sarcastically, not that McLaggen noticed “I was a Seeker on my last Quidditch team and the Headmaster offered me the position of Captain of whichever House I am sorted into”

  
“Really?!” Neville gasped in surprise. The transfer must be _amazing_ at Quidditch for Headmaster Dumbledore to offer him charge of his Houses team without even trying out.

 

“Yes. I have turned it down, however, as it would not be fair to the other team members”

  
“T-that‘s very considerate of you” Neville admitted in awe. Even though he wasn’t as mad about Quidditch as most Wizards, even he knew how an opportunity like that was a dream come true for a player.

  
“Hn” Toshiro shrugged, flying around on a broom just didn’t seem that incredible to him nowadays since his Bankai form had its own wings.

  
“You truly are a generous boy” Slughorn agreed as he tucked his napkin into his collar “Anyway, I was just telling young Mr. Belby that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles…”

  
At this point the mini Captain began tuning the elderly Wizard out, he could easily tell the man was once again trying to make connections as he used to and Toshiro had no interest with such pathetic attempts at politics. He had to deal with enough of that back in the Soul Society.

 

 

 


	22. The Wrong Sort

I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter - This will be the only disclaimer.

"English”

**_‘Zanpakuto’_ **

_“Japanese”_

_‘Thoughts’_

** The Wrong Sort **

 

  
“Thank Merlin that’s over” Neville sighed as the new Professor finally dismissed the group of irritated students and they fled the compartment “How‘d you end up there, Ginny?”

 

“He saw me hit that idiot from Hufflepuff, Smith, with a Bat-Bogey Hex” Ginny grumbled as she, Neville, and Toshiro made their way through the bustling crowds back towards their own carriage.

 

“Why‘d you do that?” Neville asked curiously.

 

At the question, Ginny glanced at Toshiro nervously “He kept bugging me about what happened at the Ministry and what happened to Harry…”

 

“Oh…” Neville muttered, biting his lip uncomfortably “W-why didn’t you tell him we where Apparated away without him? The new Minister said in the Daily Prophet that Harry has gone into hiding for his protection”

 

“Yeah… Well, I wasn’t there so I can't say anything for certain” Ginny shrugged awkwardly as she shot Toshiro another sidelong look.

 

“But it could have stopped that stupid rumor that he‘s dead” Neville pouted in annoyance “I mean, it‘s _Harry_. Why does anyone believe the word of Death Eaters over Dumbledore!”

 

“I know, alright?” Ginny scolded “I just reacted, Okay?!”

 

Rolling his eyes at their childish bickering, Toshiro walked a little faster and pulled ahead, hoping to get to their compartment without having to listen to any more of their complaining.

 

He had to admit that it had been a good idea of Dumbledore’s to tell people he’d put Harry into protective custody: it gave them an explanation when Toshiro fought Voldemort. After all, Harry _was_ the Chosen One destined to defeat him, and if some exchange student from Japan did it instead the Headmaster would have some explaining to do.

 

Not that Toshiro admired the man, just his strategy, even if it proved to him how manipulative Dumbledore was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Stepping off the Hogwarts Express onto the Hogsmeade station, dressed in full Hogwarts uniform along with his teal scarf Toshiro tried to peer over the other students and look at the old Wizarding village, but to his surprise, he didn’t feel any real attachment like he had with seeing the train. Maybe it was because he had no real positive memories of the village? All that ever happened to Harry while there was founding the D.A. and finding out Sirius was his Godfather, which he thought was a bad thing at the time.

 

Following his ‘friends’ towards the carriages, Toshiro froze mid-step as he heard a familiar voice call out over the crowd “Firs‘-years! Firs‘-years over here!”

 

“…Hagrid?” Toshiro choked out with more emotion in his voice them he’d used since starting his mission catching Hermione’s attention immediately.

 

“Hagrid?” she asked quietly, giving the shorter teen a concerned glance before looking over the horde of students for the friendly Half-Giant. “Does he know?…” she asked, leaning close to the Chibi Captain so Neville and Luna wouldn’t hear her.

 

“Doubtful” Toshiro stated, quickly clearing his throat as he pushed down his overwhelming emotions at the sight of him “Even after all these years I still remember how bad he was at keeping secrets. The Order wouldn’t risk telling him about me”

 

“You have a point” Hermione admitted reluctantly.

 

“Hay, Toshiro” Neville called back to them just as he was about to climb into a carriage.

 

“Yes, Neville-san?”

 

“Seeing as it‘s technically your first year, shouldn’t you go with the rest of the First-Years?”

 

Grimacing, Toshiro looked back over at the Half-Giant. Damn it; if he got this choked-up at seeing him from a distance what would he do if he had to _talk_ to him?

 

**_‘Just try not to cry, Master’_ **

 

 _‘I’m not a child, Hyorinmaru!’_ Toshiro scolded his teasing Zanpakuto.

 

“That‘s right!” Hermione gasped in realization “Transfers arrive by boat to give them the real Hogwarts Experience!”

 

There had been other transfers in the past? Toshiro wondered. He couldn’t remember that, but then again, his memory was foggy at best and he hadn’t even attended the Welcome-Back Feast in his second year, maybe that was when they had another transfer?

 

 _ **‘I’m starting to get disappointed’** _ Hyorinmaru snorted, only half joking **_‘Before dying yo_** _ **u** _**_were a terrible student; this seems like basic knowledge, Hatchling’_**

 

With a shrug, Toshiro turned on his heels and cautiously headed towards the gathering First-Years. He’d been pandered to while at Hogwarts because he was the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ so it was no surprise he hadn’t tried as hard as he could have to learn; why bother when everything was handed to him?

 

**_‘More of Dumbledore’s work I see…’_ **

 

“Will you be alright on your own, Tosh?” Ron called after him.

 

“Of course” Toshiro snorted at the red-heads concern as he continued to weave his way through the crowds.

 

“Oh, Alright. I‘ll see you at the Feast, Okay?!”

 

Assuming the question was rhetorical, Toshiro didn’t reply and slowly made his way to the Grounds Keeper, trying not to visibly show how nervous he was as the large man turned to look down at him with a warm smile “Firs‘-Year?”

 

“Transfer” Toshiro choked out with much difficulty.

 

“Toshiro, righ‘?” Hagrid grinned “Yer smaller than ah imagined, but never mind tha‘; Welcome at‘ Hogwarts!”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Ya‘ alrigh‘ Lad?” Hagrid asked in concern for the strange white-haired youth.

 

“I‘m fine” Toshiro said quickly whipping his watery eyes, trying to hide his overly emotional reaction. He never realized how much he’d missed the Half-Giant till then. The man Harry viewed as his first friend and savior didn’t even know who he was, but was once again his guide to what was once his only safe-haven; Hogwarts.

 

“Alrigh‘ then” Hagrid accepted easily before turning back to the group of First-years still gathered around him “C‘mon, follow me! Mind yer step!” he called before leading them away from Hogsmeade, down a steep bank towards the edge of the Lake where a row of old boats waited for them “No more‘, four to a boat!”

 

“I can’t wait!” a small girl squealed excitedly as she climbed into the boat behind Toshiro “I‘m so excited! I‘ve been waiting to come to Hogwarts for years, I hope I‘m in Gryffindor with Harry Potter!”

 

“Harry Potter‘s in hiding, he won't be at Hogwarts” a boy getting in behind her scoffed.

 

“Oh, shut it!” the girl scolded before looking up at Toshiro hopefully “What about you? Do you think he‘ll be there?”

 

At the big pleading eyes, Toshiro bit his lip as she reminded him of Momo-chan “Perhaps…” he admitted, not wanting to crush her hopes “Hogwarts _is_ the safest place in the world…”

 

“See!” She boasted back at the boy behind her just as Hagrid got into his own boat.

 

“Right then. **FORWARDS!** ”

 

* * *

 

  
It surprised Toshiro that when he finally saw the ancient castle perched atop the cliff, its high towers, and turrets, while still as impressive as ever he didn’t feel as emotional as he’d expected. Yes, he felt an affectionate warmth at the sight, but nothing as bad as when he’d spoken to Hagrid. Perhaps it was because by his 5th year he’d become disillusioned with the school. After all, by that time just as much bad had happened there as good. He may have seen it as his home still, but he knew it wasn’t the perfect, amazing place he’d originally thought it was.

 

 ** _‘You grew up by that point, Master’_** Hyorinmaru’s deep voice stated as the Shinigami climbed the steps to Hogwarts entrance hall, just as Professor McGonagall appeared in front of the gathering of First Years.

 

“The Firs‘-Years, Professor”

 

“I‘ll take them from here, Hagrid. Thank you” she nodded before leading them up to the doors of the Great Hall “Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment I will lead you into the Great Hall, you will follow me in two‘s, and then you will be sorted into your Houses. The four houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup” she explained “Any questions?”

 

When there wasn’t any McGonagall nodded before turning to Toshiro with a knowing look, letting him know that she knew who he was as she was a member of the Order “Mr… Histugaya, you will be sorted last as the tradition for transfer students”

 

“Yes, McGonagall-sensei” Toshiro nodded in understanding, gaining the attention of the first-years who’d assumed up until that point that he was just a rather tall first-year.

 

“Everyone line up!” McGonagall ordered as she seemed to receive some sort of silent signal that the rest of the student body in the Hall was ready for them “Follow me” she nodded before leading them through the opening doors to the Great Hall.

 

Toshiro followed behind the amazed first-years as they nervously trailed behind the strict Professor. The Hall was exactly as he remembered it, right down to the floating candles and Dumbledore’s annoyingly twinkling eyes staring down at him from the Head-table intensely. Toshiro merely ignored him, along with all of the hundreds of other students watching them as they stopped in front of the stool with the Sorting Hat perched on top.

 

 ** _‘Why are they sorting children?’_** Hyorinmaru wondered as they watched the first-years be called up one by one **_‘No one has the same values as they did as when they were eleven years old…’_**

 

 _‘Wizards hate change’_ Toshiro scoffed mentally, but still agreeing with his Zanpakuto _‘They are not about to change a tradition that has been around since the schools founding, no matter how stupid or harmful it may be’_

 

Once all the children had been sorted, leaving only Toshiro still standing there alone when Dumbledore stood to address the Hall “Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts” he began, silencing the hall with a wave “Now, before we begin the feast, join me in welcoming our newest transfer student; Toshiro Hitsugaya, who will be joining our 6th year students. Mr. Hitsugaya, if you would” he finished, gesturing to the old stool and Sorting Hat.

 

Scoffing, Toshiro quickly climbed the podium and sat on the rickety stool; impatient to get the whole thing over with.

 

 _‘You had better not try and put me in Slytherin like last time’_ he scolded the hat as Professor McGonagall put it on his head. He’d end up stabbing Malfoy within a week if he had to share a dorm with the brat.

 

 _‘My, my, my! If it isn’t Mr. Potter!’_ the Sorting Hat chuckled as he skimmed Toshiro‘s basic surface memories _‘I could have sworn I sorted you into Gryffindor 6 years ago’_

 

 _‘You sorted 'Harry Potter' ’_ Toshiro scolded _‘I am a completely different person so don’t take my permission to enter my mind for granted and do your job’_

 

 _‘Oh dear, it seems as though you have grown even more grouchy since the last time we spoke, Mr. Potter’_ the hat observed in amusement at the ‘teens’ attitude ‘Again I think you would do well in Slytherin, but since you are still as stubborn as ever, I suppose that is out of the question’

 

Scolding at the Sorting Hats condescending tone, Toshiro mentally reached out and dragged the hat deeper into his mind, bombarding it with the freezing cold of his inner world. That should teach it not to mess with him. Let the burn of the tundra be the first and probably last thing it ever felt, and let it remember what it was to annoy _Captain Hitsugaya._

 

 _‘Alright! Alright!’_ it pleaded, overwhelmed by the new and harsh sensation _‘I won’t put you in Slytherin! But there’s no way in Hell I’m sorting you into Gryffindor; I won’t put them through that!’_

 

 _‘Whatever’_ Toshiro shrugged mentally; not really caring. The Gryffindor’s would probably annoy him anyway.

 

 _‘You would also eat the Hufflepuffs alive; whoever your put with needs at least a chance to survive’_ the Sorting Hat sneered as the Chibi Captain finally pulled it from his inner world _‘I suppose that only leaves…’_

 

 


	23. The New Professor

"English"

_"Japanese"_

_'_ _Thoughts'_

_' **Zanpakuto'**_

  
**The New Professor**

 

  
_**“RAVENCLAW!!!!”** _

 

As the blue house clapped and a couple stood to shack the new transfers hand Toshiro glanced over his shoulder at the top table. Dumbledore’s face was a priceless cross between surprised and annoyed much to the Shinigami’s amusement.

 

Serves the old coot right for thinking Toshiro would just slot back into the empty place Potter had left behind. He wasn’t going to be a willing pawn in the Headmasters convoluted plans again.

 

Though the looks of disappointment and devastation from Ron and Hermione did manage to dampen his enjoyment.

 

“Oh, hello again, Toshiro” Luna greeted him as he was lead to sit across from her by his new Housemates.

 

“Lovegood” Toshiro nodded in greeting.

 

“Hey, Tosh, hey!” Ron’s impudent voice ‘whispered’ just as Toshiro felt a tug on the back of his school robes.

 

“Yes, Ronald?” Toshiro stressed, peering behind him to see the Gryffindor leaning dangerously over the gap between their tables; the only thing keeping him from falling on his face was the tight grip Hermione had on his other arm.

 

“What the hell, mate? _Ravenclaw_? Seriously?” the red-head pouted with a betrayed look in his eyes.

 

“I don’t control the hat, Ronald” he scolded, shrugging off the other's grip on his robe; causing the red-head to wobble dangerously before Hermione could pull him up into an upright position “Be happy it didn’t put me in Slytherin”

 

Just as Ron opened his mouth to make a disbelieving comment Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised his hand once again to gain the Hall’s attention “Now I know you all are eager to begin the Feast, but first I have a few announcements to make”

 

“That‘s weird…” Luna whispered absentmindedly, catching Toshiro’s attention “The Headmaster usually waits until after the Feast to make his big speeches…”

 

“Firstly, our caretaker, Mr Filch asked me to remind you all that no magic is allowed in the corridors and that there is a blanket ban on any items bought from ‘Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’ ” Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly, obviously not planning to enforce this rule himself “All new students should also note that the Forbidden Forest is named such for a reason”

 

Toshiro mentally groaned as the Headmaster grinned at his own joke. Ugh, now he got why Ron always cringed whenever Mr. Weasley made a cheesy pun. ‘Dad Jokes’ indeed.

 

“And finally, we have quite a few changes to our staff this year, so please help me in welcoming Professor Slughorn who has graciously accepted to retake his old post as Potions master”

 

“Potions?” Toshiro muttered along with the rest of the stunned students. He guessed that made sense since he really didn’t see the portly, mild-mannered man being a good Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

 

“Professor Snape, meanwhile” Dumbledore continued, raising his voice over the Hall’s muted gossiping “Will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher” he stated gaining a gleeful applause from the Slytherin table and suffering groans from the other three. Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Dumbledore suddenly became very serious causing everyone to become uncomfortable and nervous; the Headmaster was only known to be serious when something bad had happened.

 

“Now, as everyone knows, Voldemort and his followers are once again at large and gaining strength” he began solemnly causing the silence in the Hall to become deafening at the utterance of You-Know-Who’s name.

 

“I cannot stress strongly enough how dangerous the current circumstances are. To ensure all our safety, not only has the castles magical fortifications have been strengthened and Auror‘s have been assigned to patrol the schools grounds, but I have also taken the liberty of adding a new mandatory subject to the school‘s curriculum that should help you all to prepare to the dark time ahead: I would introduce the new Professor that will be teaching you, but it appears that he is running la-”

 

“Yo!” a startling familiar voice interrupted the Headmaster through the Great Hall’s open doors causing Toshiro jump in surprise “Oldman! Tell your goons to let us in!”

 

Eyes wide, Toshiro, along with everyone else, spun around to see Captain Kurosaki dressed in black wizards robes standing just outside the doorway. His path blocked by two Aurors as he glared up at the Headmaster, arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

 

_‘What the hell is Kurosaki doing here?!’_

 

 _‘Calm down, Hatchling. He’s probably been assigned as your back-up,_ _it's not that bad’_

 

“Ah, gentlemen, if you would?” Dumbledore asked, waving at the guards to let the orange-haired Shinigami in, before turning back to the confused students “Help me in welcoming Professor Kurosaki, out new Hakuda teacher”

 

“Don‘t forget Nel!” the green-haired Hollow cheered, suddenly appearing over Ichigo’s shoulder with an energetic wave, surprising everyone.

 

 ** _‘… I suppose I spoke too soon: it_ is _that bad’_ ** Hyorinmaru stated bluntly much to Toshiro horror.

 

“And let us not forget his teaching assistant; Miss Odelschwank” Dumbledore nodded with a smile as the two made their way towards the top table.

 

“No!” Nel pouted from her perch “I‘m ‘Nel Tu’!” she corrected childishly as Ichigo sat down next to an irritated-looking Snape, before plucking her from his shoulder and placing her on his lap so she could see over the table.

 

“Of course” Dumbledore nodded before raising his hands, summoning the meal “Now, let the Feast begin!”

 

“What the hell is the Headmaster _thinking_?!” Toshiro heard Hermione comment behind him “She cant‘ be older than 6! And Professor Kurosaki looks like he still belongs in school too!”

 

 _‘If only she knew…’_ Toshiro grimaced as he saw that the Hollow ‘child’ had spotted him and started waving excitedly, her cheeks puffed out like a hamster filled with food.

 

“Do you know them?” a Chinese girl with a Scottish accent seated next to Luna asked, noticing the wave. She seemed very familiar…

 

 ** _‘You kissed her not long before falling through the Vail’_** Hyorinmaru informed him helpfully.

 

 _‘Cho Chang! Potter had a crush on her!’_ Toshiro suddenly remembered, finally recognizing the girl. She’d been his first kiss! _‘How did I forget that?’_ Toshiro wondered, slightly embarrassed with talking to her now that he remembered.

 

“Yes…” Toshiro admitted reluctantly, barely able to look her in the eye now. But he had to say something because knowing Nel; she wouldn’t be able to pretend like she didn’t know him. Not to mention how bad Kurosaki was at lying. Why had the Head-Captain chosen them for this mission? Whatever that mission was. “From my old school?…”

 

“He was your Professor before transferring?” an Indian girl with a Prefects badge asked. She also seemed very familiar to the Chibi Captain.

 

 _‘Didn’t I go on a date with this one?’_ he tried to recall.

 

 ** _‘I think it was her twin, Master’_** Hyorinmaru stated, a smirk obvious in his tone ** _‘You really got around as a human, didn’t you?’_**

 

 _‘I take no responsibility’_ Toshiro scolded mentally. It was starting to seem to him like Potter had been driven by his teenage hormones more than logic.

 

“In a way” he finally answered, nibbling on an unappetizingly greasy chip to give himself a moment to come up with a believable lie “He was still a student when I first attended; he only became a Professor a couple years ago”

 

“That explains why he looks so young” Cho nodded, not taking her criticizing gaze off the new Professor “He barely looks like he‘s old enough to be out of school”

 

“Not that _I‘m_ complaining~” Padma purred, eyeing Ichigo hungrily “It‘s been forever since we‘ve had a good-looking Professor~”

 

“If you say so” Toshiro grumbled, not liking how she was talking about the other Captain like he was a piece of meat. But he had to admit that compared to all the other staff members Kurosaki was definitely the best choice to have a crush on…

 

* * *

 

 _‘I want to live here forever’_ Toshiro decided automatically as soon as he stepped into the Ravenclaw common room. It was perfect. It was large and well ventilated, nothing like the stuffy Gryffindor tower. Everything about it was designed to be relaxing from it’s soothing blue colors to its many large windows with great views that let in a muted whistling sound that Toshiro thought would be great as background noise when trying to concentrate.

 

Heck, even Matsumoto could probably get some paperwork done here before something distracted her!

 

But the best thing of all was the private library connected to the main room that was practically calling to the Captain.

 

 ** _‘It seems like you will not have any trouble improving your grades while staying here’_ ** Hyorinmaru said approvingly ** _'Unless you start skipping classes to stay here’_**

 

 _‘Tempting…’_ Toshiro admitted, not realizing he had started heading towards the library until one of his Housemates suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder; snapping him from his almost trance-like state.

 

“I know how inviting it is to new students, but we have an early start tomorrow” a bulking blond with a Prefects badge grinned down at him while guiding him towards a doorway next to a large marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw “You‘re in 6th year, right?”

 

“Yes,” Toshiro nodded as the taller teen steered him through the entrance and up a spiral staircase.

 

“Then just follow me. I‘m Anthony Goldstein, and you‘ll be bunking with me, Michael, and Terry. Okay?”

 

“It‘s not like I have a choice, is it?” The white-haired Captain shrugged as they entered the boy’s 6th-year dorm room; the massive room containing only four beds when it could probably fit at least ten easily. It left a lot of space between each four-poster beds. Much to the Shinigami’s pleasure that left no excuse for any of his new roommates to invade his personal space since none of their belongings would overlap.

 

Yes. Toshiro was definitely going to like being in Ravenclaw.

 

.

 


	24. Wrong(?) Assumptions

"English"

_"Japanese"_

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Zanpakuto'_ **

** Wrong(?) Assumptions **

 

  
Toshiro porously got up extra early the next morning to avoid his room-mates and the questions they would have for him. He couldn’t be caught unaware and slip-up about something important now Kurosaki was here, so as he got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall he moved quickly as if he was in a hurry to prevent anyone from trying to talk to him. He needed to get Kurosaki’s cover-story before he was ambushed all the nosy teen’s who, thanks to Nel, knew they knew each other.

 

Once in the Great Hall, he targeted the orange haired Captain as soon as he marched through the doors, making a bee-line for the head table, Toshiro ignored the curious looks he was getting from the other Professors’ as he stopped abruptly in front of Kurosaki with a dark scold “May I have a word, _Professor_?”

 

“Hmm? Sure, Toshiro” Ichigo shrugged, getting up to follow the shorter Captain out of the Great Hall so they could speak privately.

 

Gritting his teeth at the informal way the other addressed him, Toshiro kept in his usual scold of ‘It’s Captain Hitsugaya!’ as not to gain any more unwanted attention from the other early risers while leading Ichigo to a secluded corner in the hallway just outside the feasting hall.

 

 _“What the hell are you doing here, Kurosaki?!”_ Toshiro hissed in Japanese as soon as they were alone, glaring up at the startled Captain.

 

 _“Wow, calm down, Toshiro”_ Ichigo scolded, raising his hands in surrender _“Oldman Yamamoto assigned me to join your mission”_

 

 _“Why?”_ Toshiro growled.

 

 _“I think he‘s sick of me and Grimmjow destroying the training ground while sparing”_ Ichigo shrugged casually, much to Toshiro’s annoyance.

 

 _“So he dumped you on me?…”_ he asked in disbelief. He’d known since Kurosaki joined them in the Soul Society two years ago that the other didn’t enjoy being a Captain, that it was too mundane compared to how he used to parole Karakura and fighting Hollows daily. That he’d eventually start getting stir-crazy, even while in charge of a newly made Division full of volatile Arrancar, but he hadn’t thought it would happen so soon, or that the Captain Commander would make him Toshiro’s problem and not instead of just giving him his own mission!

 

 _“But why did you bring Nel? She doesn’t exactly blend-in”_ Toshiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off an on-coming headache _“This is a covert mission”_

 

 _“Do you really think she would let me leave her behind?”_ Ichigo asked rhetorically with a sarcastic smirk and shrug.

 

 _“No. I don’t suppose she would”_ Toshiro admitted; she reminded him of Vice-Captain Kusajishi too much not to _“But thanks to her my housemates now know we know each other: so if anyone questions you, we‘re from the same school and you only started working there a couple years ago”_

 

 _“Shin‘o Academy?”_ Ichigo suggested.

 

 _“No. Professor Slughorn’s already been telling people that I‘m from Mahoutaro Academy._ _Japan's lead Wizarding school”_ Toshiro muttered in annoyance at the elderly Wizard, Shin’o Academy would have been so much easier for them to remember than some well-known but secretive school neither Shinigami had ever heard of.

 

 _“Damn. I ain't gonna remember that”_ Ichigo scoffed causing Toshiro to roll his eyes at him.

 

Just before he was about to head back towards the Great Hall, Toshiro suddenly was grabbed from behind.

 

“Toshiro!” Ron greeted him frantically as the shorter teen spun around to face his ‘assailant’.

 

“Yes, Ronald?” Toshiro asked, pulling his arm from the other's grip.

 

“What‘re you doing back here, man?” Ron scolded, gesturing to the slightly hidden nook in the corridor while glaring at the taller ginger suspiciously “It‘s nearly time for our schedules to be handed out and I want to check yours”

 

“Yo, Toshiro. I gotta get back before Nel destroys something, see ya in class, ‘kay?” Ichigo said casually, paying no attention to Ron’s glare as he ruffled the irritated chibi Captain’s hair while walking around him towards the Hall.

 

“Of course, _Professor_ ” Toshiro grumbled, eye twitching as he tried to not lash-out for being treated like a child.

 

“Forget him, mate. Let's go get breakfast” Ron grumbled, taking the shorter teens hand before pulling him back through the busy area of the corridor and into the Hall.

 

Not bothering to shake off the re-heads grip, Toshiro took note of all the gatherings of students now milling around tiredly eating. He must have chosen the perfect time to speak with Kurosaki since if he’d approached him any later a large portion of the student body would have seen them and rumors would have probably been spreading already.

 

“Morning, Toshiro” Hermione smiled as they got closer to where she was sitting with Neville.

 

“Good morning, Hermione” Toshiro nodded in greeting as he sat across the aisle from her at the Ravenclaw table so they were pretty much sitting back-to-back.

 

“Where were you two?” she asked, turning on the bench sideways, so she could see both Ron and Toshiro while talking to them. It was only polite, after all.

 

“He was talking to the new Professor," Ron pouted before stuffing his mouth with toast.

 

“The Japanese one?” Hermione asked in surprise, looking between Toshiro and the head table. Her mind quickly connecting the dots before eagerly leaning over the gap between the two tables and whispering low enough as not to draw too much attention “Do you know him?” she asked, doubting that the antisocial boy would need to speak to a stranger otherwise “Is he… _You know?_ ”

 

Toshiro nodded slightly much to Ron’s relief and Hermione’s enthusiastic interest; maybe this Shinigami would actually answer her questions since Toshiro never seemed interested in giving her any satisfying answers!

 

“Oh! So that‘s why you wanted to talk to him in private” Ron mumbled through his mouth full of food, finally relaxing since he saw the two of them standing so close together in that secluded little corner. He’d been a bit worried since that area was well known for where couples would sometimes go for some ‘private time’.

 

“What about the girl?” Hermione asked, looking up at the head table where Nel was once again sitting on Ichigo’s lap eating excitedly. How could such a young girl be a Shinigami? Hermione wasn’t naive enough not to know that even kids die, but she highly doubted a child no older than 6 could have graduated the Academy Toshiro told her about to become a Shinigami “Is she one too?”

 

“Not exactly…” Toshiro frowned, not really sure if he should try and explain what an Arrancar is since he hadn’t even told them about Hollow’s yet; they probably assumed that a Shinigami’s only responsibility was reaping souls.

 

Thankfully Professor McGonagall took that moment to finally approach them with her usual look of disapproval. The distribution of timetables took more time for their year since the Heads of the Houses needed to each confirm that everyone had the necessary O.W.L.s to continue with N.E.W.T.s. “If you wish to speak with Mr. Hitsugaya I suggest you speak louder, Miss. Granger, and not lean across the aisle and block traffic”

 

“Yes, Professor. Sorry, Professor!” Hermione squeaked, jumping back in her seat, blushing beet red. The first day of being a Prefect and she’d already been scolded by a teacher, how embarrassing! She was supposed to set a good example for the younger students, not a bad one!

 

“Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya!” Professor Flitwick grinned as he came up beside Professor McGonagall who was now leaning down to speak to Neville “I would like a word with you about your O.W.L. scores. It concerns me about how low they are compared to the written evaluations I received from you old teachers”

 

 _‘Old teachers?’_ Toshiro mentally scolded in worry, he really hoped they were from the Tutors at the Academy and not just some bullcrap the other Captains had written.

 

 ** _‘I would love to see that’_ ** Hyorinmaru chucked at the very idea, knowing how ridiculous the other Captains could be without meaning to.

 

 _‘I wouldn’t!’_ “How so, Professor?…”

 

“Well, you see, in contradiction to your scores you teachers all said you were one of the best and brightest students they have ever taught” Flitwick explained in a confused tone as he looked down at Toshiro’s O.W.L. results.

 

“I believe there has been some miscommunication, Professor” Toshiro began, trying to come up with a convincing explanation that wasn’t a complete lie “Shin‘o Academy doesn’t teach the same subjects as Hogwarts; they only have four core subjects, none of which are taught here”

 

“Oh!” Flitwick blinked in surprise at the revelation “So when you tool the O.W.L.s before transferring here, you had never taken a class in any of those subjects before?!”

 

“…No” he lied.

 

“I suppose your scores can be excused in that case, but I expect better from you in the future, Mr. Hitsugaya” he stated firmly, failing grades would _not_ be accepted in Ravenclaw.

 

“Of course, Professor” Toshiro nodded seriously in agreement “I have been studying over the Holidays since I received my test results”

 

“Good” Flitwick smiled before handing him his timetable and continuing down the table.

 

“Let's see it than” Ron demanded Toshiro as soon as McGonagall also left, holding his hand out for the white-haired Captain’s timetable, which Toshiro handed over with a roll of his eyes at the other's behaviour. “Excellent! We have most of the same classes and free-periods!” he grinned, handing the parchment back.

 

Thankfully, even though Toshiro was now in a different House, their schedules were pretty much the same due to the class size being smaller and the Professor’s bunching all four Houses together to make-up for the numbers. Only the subjects with a high pass rate were split into two Houses per class like when they used to be mandatory.

 

“Come on. Our first class with Professor Kurosaki starts soon and I don’t want to be late!” Hermione said, butchering the pronunciation of the Captain’s name as she gathered up her things quickly.

 

“Where _is_ his class anyway?” Ron asked, begrudgingly following the witch’s lead.

 

“Out on the school grounds?” Hermione read from her own timetable in utter confusion as they headed out of the hall “What sort of subject is taught outside and assigns no reading material!?”

 

* * *

 

“Yo!” Ichigo greeted the gaggle of confused 6th year students casually as they gathered on the lawn in front of the castle, dressed in only a loose tank top and pair of shorts; much to many of the girls pleasure “Dump your cloaks, bags, and dress shoes over there” he grunted, gesturing to a tree nearby.

 

“What?!” Malfoy squawked in horror “You want us to go barefoot?! Do I look like a beggar to you?!”

 

“What sort of class is this?!” Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff agreed, clutching her cloak closer self-consciously.

 

“Shut-it!” Ichigo snapped in irritation “Just do as I say, then you can ask questions”

 

After a couple minutes of the teens doing as they were told, moaning and sulking the entire time, they finally rejoined Ichigo and Toshiro, who’d taken off all of his unnecessary clothing as soon as he’d seen that the other Captain wasn’t wearing shoes.

 

“Um, Professor?” Hermione spoke up first, raising her hand nervously “What exactly is this class?”

 

“The Oldman hired me to teach you some simple Hakuda” Ichigo shrugged “Which is basically a close-combat style of fighting”

 

“What good‘s that?” Ron snorted, still not happy about how his toes felt in the mildew covered grass “We‘ve got magic”

 

“Ask the Oldman; he hired me” Ichigo shrugged again, uncaringly “But without your wands, my little sisters could whip the floor with your lazy asses, and they don’t even have any formal training” he smirked.

 

“Is it true your only a couple years older than us?” one of the girls from Gryffindor asked flirtatiously. She was the one Potter took to some Ball, Toshiro thought her name was Parvati.

 

“And that you came from the same school as Toshiro?” her twin added eagerly.

 

“Yes?…”

 

 _‘Damn it, Kurosaki’_ Toshiro mentally scolded _‘Admitting your not much older than them is practically an open invitation for them to flirt with you!’_

 

 ** _‘Jealous, Hatchling?’_** Hyorinmaru smirked in amusement.

 

 _‘Of what?!’_ Toshiro sulked before turning back to the lesson.

 

“If that’s all, let's start with some warm-up exercises and work on building your, to be honest, pretty pathetic stamina” Ichigo scolded before getting them to start doing some jumping-jacks, which lead to even more complaining.

 

* * *

 


	25. Lucky Brew

"English"

_"Japanese"_

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Zanpakuto'_ **

 

** Lucky Brew **

 

“That was ridiculous” Ron grumbled as he and Hermione limped tiredly behind a perfectly fine Toshiro “Why would Dumbledore do this to us?!”

 

“He probably wants you to build some stamina” Toshiro shrugged “How else do you plan to survive the war if you can not even run away fast enough?”

 

“There are also studies to suggest that the strength of our magic depends on out physical strength, not just our magical-cores” Hermione gasped tiredly, trying to look for the positive in the torture they just suffered. She didn’t realise how bad her stamina had gotten since attending Hogwarts until today; she never had _this_ much trouble after P.E. class in elementary school!

 

“I hope so!” Ron whined “Anything to make all this worth it!”

 

“Just be happy you two have a free-period next to recover” Hermione pouted, annoyed for the first time ever that she had to go to class “I, on the other hand, have Potions next”

 

“Ugh! Good luck with that” Ron smirked unsympathetically as he finally gave up and collapsed on one of the stone benches lining the corridor walls, literally unable to take another step “Come on, H- _Tosh’_. Might as well spend the next hour here” he added, patting the seat next to him.

 

“Hmph! You could spend your free-period studying” Hermione sulked, eyeing the bench longingly as she dragged her heavy feet towards the staircase leading to the dungeons.

 

“Not likely!” Ron called after her smugly. Thankfully Professor Kurosaki wasn’t cruel enough to assign them homework on top of all the exercise so what the hell does she think he’d waste his free time _studying?_ “See ya’ at lunch, right?!”

 

Ron took the annoyed grumble from the retreating brunette as she turned a corned as an agreement since she didn’t seem to have the energy to respond in words.

 

After a few minuets of watching his fellow students rush past towards their next class, Ron decided that he was too exhausted to even feel smug about his free-period. Which **_really_** sucked. Glancing over at the snowy-haired Captain to see if he was doing anything interesting, Ron was annoyed to discover the shorter teen with his nose in a book.

 

Damn it! Why couldn’t Harry be like he used to be? Before what happened at the Ministry they used to be so close, they should be joking around and laughing at all the poor sods that had to go to class, not sitting in tense silence while Ron tried to think of something to say. Talking to Harry used to be so easy, now he didn’t even know how to start a real conversation with him!

 

“So…” Ron broke the silence awkwardly “Do you have to run laps and stuff in the Soul Society?”

 

“Please reframe from talking about Seireitei so blatantly in public, Ronald” Toshiro scolded the taller teen quietly, glancing up from his book to scan the passing crowd cautiously “And no, I do not usually take part in such basic Hakuda training. When I train it is usually in Zanjutsu and Hoho”

 

“… What‘s Zanju-blahblah, and hoho?” Ron asked cluelessly, not caring about nearly blowing the Shinigami’s cover, just happy that they were talking.

 

“ ‘ _Zanjutsu_ ’, sword fighting basically” Toshiro explained with a sigh since he knew that his warning hadn’t even registered to the other “Hoho is a form of Shunpo based fighting. …Shunpo is when we move at super-human speeds” he quickly clarified.

 

“Oh, Awesome!” Ron grinned, maybe if he got good enough at Hakuda Toshiro would teach him the cool stuff?! That alone would make all that exercise worth doing!

 

“Mr. Weasley, Mr. Histugaya?” Professor McGonagall’s stern voice called out interrupting the boys as she weaved her way through the lingering students.

 

“Ugh, what now?” Ron grumbled to himself before speaking louder to address the teacher “Yes, Professor?”

 

“Enjoying ourselves, are we?” she asked eyeing the two of them relaxing on the stone bench critically.

 

“We have a free period this morning, Professor” Ron explained nervously.

 

“So I notice. I would think you‘d want to fill it with Potions, or is it no longer your twos‘ desire to become Aurors, Mr. Weasley, and Mr…Hitsugaya?” she asked only to hesitate at the end as she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to know what the transfer student wanted to become, or that if the Shinigami even cared about such things anymore since he was a Captain of an army in the afterlife. Being as Auror seemed almost pathetic compared to such achievements now that she thought about it.

 

“I-It was!” Ron blushed “But we didn’t get an ‘Outstanding’ in our O.W.L.s for Potions… ”

 

“Indeed” McGonagall stated, quickly getting back on track “But that was when Professor Snape was Potions Master. Professor Slughorn is more than happy to take in students with ‘Exceeds Expectations’ ”

 

“Oh… Um, well, you see-” Ron stammered, trying to come up with another excuse so he wouldn’t have to give up his free-period.

 

“We did not know that. Thank you, Professor” Toshiro quickly butter-in before standing and giving the surprised Witch a polite bow “We will head there right away, I hope Professor Slughorn will not mind us being slightly late?”

“I‘m sure he won't” the elderly Witch quickly stated, slightly flustered by such a foreign show of respect “If you‘re quick, that is”

 

“Of course, Professor” Toshiro nodded before grabbing the stammering red-heads arm and began dragging him towards the dungeons while he complained about his sore legs and lost free-period.

 

* * *

 

By the time they made it to the Potions classroom, Professor Slughorn was already in the middle of his introduction speech for N.E.W.T.s level students.

 

“Ah!” Slughorn paused mid-sentence as Toshiro and Ron awkwardly entered the dungeon late, automatically becoming the main focus of everyone’s attention. “Toshiro, my boy, I was starting to worry. Brought someone with you, I see”

 

“Ron Weasley” Ron muttered self-consciously at the attention, this was a perfect example as to why he wanted to just skip this class when McGonagall sent them down. He wouldn’t of minded hiding in the Prefects bathroom until lunch… “I‘m really awful at Potions, a disaster really, so I‘m just gonna-”

 

“Nonsense” Slughorn waved off his poor excuse, quickly halting the gingers retreat “Come on in. Get your books and scales out”

 

“I‘m sorry, Professor, but we did not know we were taking Potions” Toshiro stated, still holding onto the back of Ron’s robes to prevent him from sneaking out while Slughorn’s back was turned “So we do not have any of the necessary equipment”

 

“Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention… No matter. Get what you want from the cupboard” Slughorn nodded before turning back to the class.

 

“Thank you, Professor” Toshiro said before dragging the still grumpy-faced Ron over to the cupboard, pulling out two sets of old scales and two battered copies of ‘Advanced Potions-Making’.

 

“ _‘See you at lunch’_ ” Hermione mocked smugly in a quiet high-pitched voice as to imitate the ginger Gryffindor when the two boys finally made their way to stand with the rest of the class.

 

“Yeah, yeah” Ron grumbled, shifting on his still sore feet “Don’t rub it in”

 

“Later” Hermione promised with a victorious smirk.

 

“Now then” Slughorn started again from the front of the class “As I was saying: I prepared a few concoctions this morning for you to look at. Any ideas what these might be?”

 

With a quick glance at the first potion, a clear, bubbling water-like liquid, both Hermione and Toshiro’s hand raised. Hermione’s more well-practiced and eager hand hitting the air first, catching Slughorn’s attention “Yes, Miss?”

 

“Granger, Sir. That‘s Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth” she stated confidently.

 

“Very good” Slughorn grinned before pointing to the next potion “And what about this one? It‘s pretty well-known since being featured in a few Ministry leaflets-”

 

Hermione‘s hand shot up fastest once again, but did not wait to be asked before answering “It‘s Polyjuice Potion!”

 

“Excellent, excellent! Now, this one- Why don’t we let someone else have a go this time, my dear?” Slughorn asked Hermione, looking slightly bemused as he saw that she was about to blurt out the answer once again without waiting for him to finish. Normally he would be more than ecstatic to have such an eager student, but right now he would like to see what his favourite student had to say.

 

“Sorry…” Hermione muttered, blushing darkly much to the Slytherin students amusement, but strangely Malfoy didn’t say anything like he normally would. He just stood near the back, quietly staring off into space with a sullen look.

 

Eyeing the bleach-blond curiously, Toshiro shook-off Potter’s lingering suspicion and turned back to look at the potion, reminding himself that the Slytherin’s usually behaviour wasn’t important to his mission or any of his business. No matter what his ‘ Inner Harry ’ was saying.

 

“That is Amortentia” Toshiro stated, turning his attention back to the class. Even if getting good grades wasn’t really part of his mission it would help him blend in

 

**_‘Or it could be your over-achieving nature’_** Hyorinmaru stated bluntly.

 

_‘…Or that’_ Toshiro reluctantly agreed.

 

“It is indeed! Well done, Toshiro!” Slughorn practically cheered, very pleased that the Shinigami was taking an interest and was right as well “I assume you know what it does?”

 

“It‘s the most powerful Love Potion in the world” Toshiro recalled reading “It is said to not to actually make the drinker fall in love. But I do not see the difference since scientifically ‘love’ is just the trigger of hormones in the brain that compels humans to group-up and breed. It‘s a survival technique”

 

“Ah, you’ve never been in love before, have you, m‘boy?” Slughorn asked rhetorically as he smiled as if Toshiro had just said something adorably naive “Its alright, lad. You‘ll understand eventually”

 

Choosing to ignore the Professor’s patronizing tone, Toshiro continued to talk about the potion “Amortentia is known to cause the drinker to become incredibly infatuated, even obsessed, with the one who delivered the initial dose.” he explained “It is also supposed to smell differently to everyone, according to what attracts us. For example, I smell a fruity scent and…” he paused, taking another deep breath to try and identify the complicated aroma “Battle.” he decided determinately “The smell of a battlefield”

 

“Fascinating” Professor Slughorn muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the class, eyeing Toshiro with an increased interest “If you don’t mind me asking; what does a battlefield smell like, m‘boy?”

 

“Like Snow-White would know a fight smells like” Toshiro heard Malfoy whisper to Blaise quietly.

 

“Blood.” Toshiro stated bluntly, cutting-off anything else the Slytherin could say to piss him off “Smoke, Iron, and Death”

 

“And that attracts you, Toshiro?” Slughorn asked in surprise. He knew of the boy's true identity of course, but the idea that he was so hardened by the world to the point that he found the smell of a bloody battle enticing in a partner threw the elderly Wizard for a second. What a rarity!

 

“The smell of battle means strength” Toshiro shrugged, it made sense to him that any partner he took would be powerful. Weakness was never attractive to a Shinigami “It is the fruity scent that confuses me, Sir”

 

“I see, I see” Slughorn nodded in understanding, not that any of the other students did “Well, ten points to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Now it’s time for us to start working!”

 

“Sir!” Anthony Goldstein called out to the jolly Professor before he could make it to the chalkboard “You haven’t told us what‘s in that one!” he said, pointing at a tiny glass vile next to the other three potions.

 

“Oho!” Slughorn grinned merrily at the question “What you all see before you, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. More commonly known as-”

 

“Liquid Luck!” Hermione gasped excitedly “It makes you lucky!”

 

“Yes, Miss Granger” Slughorn nodded “It makes all your endeavours succeed, at least until it wears off”

 

“And this will be the prize given to any student that can brew an acceptable draft of ‘Draught of Living Death’ within the hour” he stated temptingly, causing the whole class to sit up straighter and give him their full, undivided attention “Instructions for which can be found on page 10 of ‘Advanced Potions-Making’. Let the brewing commence!”

 

.


End file.
